An Imprint of a Life Time
by A Charmed Vampire
Summary: Leah's life was less than prefect. Then she imprinted on Isabella Swan. She hated the girl at first, but now? She's her life, but there is something about Bella, what is she hiding? FemSlash, Jacob Bashing, Bella/Leah Pairing. Don't like, don't read. Discontinued & being rewritten under "The Life We Live" also written by me.
1. Chapter 1

**An Imprint of a Lifetime**

**Summary: Leah has had a hard life. Then she imprints on a girl she hates, Isabella Swan. How will this work out? Will she learn to love her, or will they end up in a tragic end. **

**Pairing: Bella/Leah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight obviously, although I do love the books. **

**Rating: T (Subject to change) **

**Key:  
**

_Italics: Pack mind_

**Bold: Author's notes and visions/dreams**

**Chapter 1: Imprinting**

**LPOV**

I swear I was cursed. Nothing right even happened to me. First, and most painfully, my dad died, heart attack, I torn. In a single moment I lost my father, my guidance, and the man who was always there for me. Sure there was Seth, but he was my little brother, I couldn't confide everything in him, as much as I did tell him though. Next, my boyfriend left me, for my cousin no less. And at the time, he couldn't tell me why, just that it would be better for everyone. I couldn't figure out why, it might be better for them but not for me, he broke my heart. Maybe if it wasn't for my cousin, it would have hurt less, but no, life had to take my life and throw it back in my face. And after all of this, I was a fucking werewolf. I guess you could have called me a shapeshifter instead, but it didn't change anything. I was still a monster. Yeah, I didn't spread a disease like in the movies, but when I got angry I exploded violently into a fucking huge wolf. This was seriously the last straw. To make matters worse, there was a freaking bonfire tonight that I didn't want to go to. All the members of the pack in one place talking about legends that everyone except us, thought were fake, not my idea of an enjoyable time. It might seem like I keep repeating myself, but to make things even worse, there were going to be people there that I despised. Sam and Emily for one, I knew I had to be at least civil because Sam was Alpha and didn't tolerate anyone speaking bad about anybodies' imprint. Then there was Bella. I couldn't stand that girl. She was so shallow and fake, and a leech lover. She would mess with Jake's feelings, pull them back, break his heart, and then run back to her leech Edward Cullen. So you could say my life was less than ideal. But as part of the pack, I had to go to the bonfire, as much as I didn't want to go.

"Leah, hurry up. The bonfire is in about a half hour! We need to get going."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Mom, I'm coming."

My mother, Sue Clearwater, was one of the strongest women I've seen. I really did look up to her. She held her own, taking care of me and Seth after Dad died. She was also the only female Elder in centuries. I wish I could have half her strength.

Anyways, after we got to the bonfire almost everyone was there. Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Quil and Clare, Jake and Bella, Paul, Seth of course, and Embry. Billy Black and my mom were the two Elders there. I was fooling around with Seth, pouncing and all. I was a bitch, but after all I was able to play around with my brother.

"Hey Leah! Come say hi to everyone." I heard Jake yell.

I sighed. "Coming Jake"

As soon as I turned my head I saw the back of a brunette's head. Urg, Bella's with him again. As soon as she turned her head I changed my mind. She was the most amazing girl I had ever seen. Her dark chocolate eyes, her scent, everything about her drew me in. It was like my center of gravity shifted. She was my everything. It was like this girl would take away my pain and make me whole again. God damnit, why did it have to be her! One of the girls I despised the most, a girl I was positive would take my feelings, mess with me for a while then break my heart all over again. I couldn't take this. A few feet away I could see Jared and Paul laughing. I heard them whispering,

"Well, well, well, looks like lil old Leah finally imprinted, on Isabella Swan no less. I wonder how Jake is going to react."

I was seething within, how dare they make fun of me. I was having a difficult enough time with this.

"Damn it! Why her, I can't handle this, I'm sorry." I almost screamed and ran off, stripping and phasing as I ran into the forest. Why her, why. I might have been able of take it if it had been someone else, but no, life had to take a toll on me and make me imprint on Bella. I was going to fight it; I don't care if it was hard, nothing was going to get me together with Isabella Swan. I was sure of that, I wouldn't give her the pleasure of giving her my heart and having her break it.

"_Leah, I know it's hard, trust me, but you can't hold out forever. It's impossible, that's why I left you. I knew enough that if I stayed with you, I would have broken you even more than you were. Lee Lee, don't hold out, you can't do it, I know how much you despise Bella, but you'll find a way to make it work"_

"_Go away Sam, I will find a way to hold out, I don't care if it will destroy me, I can't handle having to rely on Bella for guidance and love. It will not end well."_

"_Lee Lee, get to know her first then make your judgment. You will be surprised how most first impressions are wrong."_

"_No Sam, I can't, I'm sorry. Just leave me alone for a while. I need to think."_

"_Okay Leah, but just think about it."_

And with that he was gone. I didn't know who Sam thought he was, but I certainly wasn't going to take his advice, imprinting was the reason I was miserable, at least one of the reasons. But deep down, I knew that I couldn't hold out forever. I would either learn to love Bella, or it would be the death of me.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review it. If you've read my other story ****The Legend of the Aninx**** you'll know I'm not a review hound. Review as you see fit. **


	2. Chapter 2

**An Imprint of a Life Time**

**A/N: Well guys another one up. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

Oh my god. I have no idea what I did, but it seems like life has a love/hate relationship with me. On one hand I happen to have the most amazing boyfriend Edward Cullen, even if he is a vampire. But then again, life hates me because it has just shown me something I could never have. Leah Clearwater. I'm pretty sure she hates me. No joke, because she pretty much screamed as much tonight.

Jake had invited me to a bonfire up at the reservation, and I gratefully accepted. As much as I loved him, I really did need some time away from Edward, things weren't going as smoothly as most thought. On the outside, we seemed like the happiest couple in the world. But deep down I knew something was wrong. He was really reserved these days, barely even kissing me with passion like we did a few months back. I needed to get away and hang out with my friends up on the reservation. Jake really loved me because, I swear, he was always there for me. When I was hurting, or just needed company, Jake was always there. But as much as I did love him, it was like a brotherly love, not the lovers kind of love I knew he harbored for me. But I just kept coming back to him when I needed him. I kind of felt bad, because I would get close to him, and then at the end of the day I would run back to Edward.

But all that aside, back to Leah. I think life sometimes hated me. As soon as I saw her, there was something that intrigued me. Something that drew me to her, like a pull that I once felt with Edward, although now I wasn't so sure. I can't believe this one girl was making me question all that I knew. I thought I loved Edward, but now I'm questioning if that was really love, or just lust. Wait, what am I thinking? I don't even like girls. I don't know what's making me think this, this one girl is really messing with my mind. I wonder if she's an empath like Jasper. Ah who am I kidding, I'm just having a girl crush. I'm glad Edward can't read my mind, because I'm sure this is just a phase, and he doesn't need to worry.

The story behind all of the things running though my mind is a confusing one. It was the night of the bonfire and I was hanging out with Jake, as he was introducing me to people, like Quil, Embry and Paul. When Quil was saying something, I think something about being a pale face, I hear a commotion behind me. I quickly glanced back and saw the Clearwaters, Seth and Leah pouncing on each other, laughing. The laugh was like music to my ear, the most amazing sound I have ever had the pleasure to hear, even Edward's velvety voice. I quickly turned away as I saw Leah starting to look toward me.

I thought I gave her enough time to look away, but I guess she was still looking at me when I turned my head, and I thought she was the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen. More so than even Rosalie, who was like a super model. Her shortish black hair, her dark skin, she even had curves in all the right places. But it seemed that she didn't have the same reaction as I did. She stared at me for a second, as though she was thinking about something. I hear Jared and Paul laughing about something, but the only thing that seemed like it mattered, was Leah's dark eyes.

I was shocked back to my senses when she almost screamed "Why Her!" or at least I think that's what she said. I couldn't be sure, because I was too busy staring. All of the sudden she just ran off into the forest, leaving me to think about what I was going to do. I don't know why I reacted like I did, but she just stared at me and made me feel feelings that I had never felt with Edward. Love, compassion, jealously at the thought of her loving someone else, even panic that she didn't like me, which I think she didn't, was coursing through my veins. Edward had never made me feel like this. I didn't want to stop caring for him, but everything in my body was telling me, that's her, your Leah. You need to protect her and love her. Yeah right brain, your just acting on a simple girl crush. There's no way I could have fallen for someone so fast, especially a girl and one that hates me at that.

"What was that about Jake?"

"Well Bella, that's really between you and Leah. But I will tell you, it's a good thing you're staying for the bonfire, because there are some things you need to hear."

"Like what Jake?"

"You'll find out."

After that little exchange, the bonfire had begun. I sat next to Jake and listened to Billy tell some of the Quileute legends. They were something about the Quileute tribe descending from wolves and stuff. What really grabbed my attention was the legend about phasing and whatever. That when there are vampires around, the Quileutes' will phase into wolves to protect their people. That really stuck me as interesting because I knew vampires were real, what kept wolves from being real too? I figured I needed to ask Jake about that. So when he was driving me back to the border where Edward was going to pick me up, I asked him,

"Jake, are those legends, are the real? And just answer me. No round about answers and shit."

I heard him take a deep breath and,

"Yes Bella, they are. Normally I couldn't tell you, but seeing as…" he trailed off.

"What? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Yes there is Bella, but I'm afraid I'm not the one to tell you. There's only one person who can, and it's not my place to tell you who. They will tell you, when the time is right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Jake. I hope they will soon."

"I hope so too," Jake whispered, and I don't think I was supposed to hear.

"Well, we're here Bella, and there's Edward waiting for you. I'll be seeing you around." Jake said as he pulled me into a big hug.

As I crossed the border line into Edward's arms, I couldn't help but think, who is supposed to tell me what, and why can't I stop thinking about Leah and the way she reacted to me. Is there something she isn't saying?

**A/N: Well there you have it. Like it? Hate it? Review it, thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Defiantly sorry I haven't updated in what? Forever. No I'm not dead, just swamped. Since Christmas, I have had a serious writer's block. I still kind of have one, so this chapter might be a bit bad. I've also been studying for school. I just had the State Assessments, ugh. Sometimes I hate being a sophomore. These aren't excuses, because I know I could have found time, these are just reasons why. **

**Enjoy.**

**LPOV**

I didn't know how to react when Bella left for the night. Should I hug her and try to be nice, even though I really hated the fact she going home to a bunch of leeches. Or should I give her the cold shoulder and try to fight the imprint. I don't even know anyone. I chose the latter, even though I wish I had chosen the former, it killed me to ignore her when she left. But I watched her left, much to my hearts displeasure.

"Leah.. Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

Fuck Sam. I had almost forgotten he was here and knew that I had imprinted. I mean, he went through it, as much as I hate to admit it, he is probably the only person who really understood, since Jared wasn't here. I really had gotten over the fact that Sam had imprinted on my cousin when I became a wolf. I mean, now I really am over it, because I know how hard it is.

"Yeah.. Everyone I just imprinted on Bella.. "

Everyone's faces were different. Most everyone had a look of either shock or sympathy. Jacob on the other hand..

"Damn it Leah. Why did you have to? I had my had my chance to take her away from her bloodsucking boyfriend, and now you go and do this? Fuck you Leah"

I was kind of grateful that Sam stepped in before I killed Jacob.

"Jacob, calm down now. You know she can't help it. And what's more, you know Bella has never accepted your feelings. You have no right to talk to Leah like that."

"Well you know what Sam? Fuck you. You just pissed me off for the last time. First Leah takes away the one thing I lived for, and now you back her up? I'm done with this." 

"Jacob I ORDER you to calm down and stay where you are." Oh, Sam was pulling Alpha on him, this was serious.

"No, I wasn't born to live under a Uley, I'm a Black." I could see that things were escalating really fast and Jacob was beginning to realize that he had power over Sam. I knew it would happen eventually, but I didn't think I would be the cause of it.

"Don't tell me what to do Uley. I'm done with this tribe. So fuck you guys, anyone who doesn't want to live under Sam come with me."

I noticed Collin, Paul, and Brady leaving with Jacob. I couldn't believe this fucker just up and took 3 members of our pack with him.

"Sam, I'm sorry for this. I feel like this is my fault. I imprinted and, to be honest, Jake is more worthy of Bella…"

"Leah! No, he's not. He proved this today. He is unable to handle a romantic relationship at the moment. He reacted much too strongly. I would have understood if he was angry and lashed out a little bit, but this. No, he was way out of line. This is not your fault. He knows you can't control it."

"Thanks Sam, it makes me feel better that you don't blame this on me." Even if you should.

"No problem Leah. Now you have some thinking and explaining to do, to yourself and to Bella. You need to think about what to do, and you do need to tell her, regardless of what you decide."

"I was planning on it Sam. I really need to think about it. After the way I lashed out at Bella, I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't want me. She has her, ugh, bloodsucker to take care of her, even though I'm better for her, and I know it."

"I know Leah, and I wish I could help you, but this is something you need to do for yourself."

I simply replied "I know."

With that I just turned and ran off, into the forest. I really needed to think about this. Did I really want Bella? Yes I did. Did I think that she would want me? No I didn't. But I had to tell her none the less. She needed to know. I wish it was easier, but sadly it wasn't.

**So, what you guys think? Review as you see fit. Just for clarification, I know Jake was all calm in the last chapter and now he's shitting bricks. Last chapter, he was hiding it very well, because he loves Bella too much to flip out. But holding it in, made to explode violently.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Please read chapter 3 for the full Authors Note. I just uploaded two chapters, because I wanted to get this out. This is a biggie and I felt that because of my absence, I should upload this one.**

Chapter 4

BPOV

Ever since the bonfire, Edward and I seemed a bit off. I don't know what it was, but he seemed more possessive and jealous that he used to be. He never wanted me hanging out in the reservation, but lately, he's been stopping me from going, which really pissed me off. I swear I was just going to sneak out, pah, as if I could sneak out on a vampire. But it wasn't going to stop me.

"Bella, what are you thinking? You have a very thoughtful look about you." Ugh, seriously Edward, you don't need to be so nosy.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about school. And other stuff, you wouldn't understand"

"Really Bella? Try me then, I think I might be able to understand more than you think" 

"No Ed, it's private. I just can't. I'm sorry."

"Whatever Bella, just remember I'll always be here for you. No matter what."

Really? We were sitting out in the middle of the forest, in our secret place but would he really accept anything I told him? I really doubt that if I told him what I thought really deep down, that he would support me. The truth of the matter was that I'm really intrigued with Leah. I know the girl hates me, but I couldn't help it. There was a real pull that I felt between us. I couldn't explain it, and if I asked her, she'd probably punch me and tell me that I'm a creep and fuck off.

"Ed, can you take me home, I'm feeling a bit tired. I want to catch up on some much needed sleep."

"Okay love, do you want me to stay?"

"No go hunt, have fun with Emmett and Jazz. I'll be fine for a while. I call you when I need you."

"Okay, remember I'm just a phone call away." I'll remember, he tells me that every single day.

After Edward dropped me off at my house, I went to take a shower. Warm, long, it felt really good. I needed something to relax. I changed into a pair of black sweats and a white tank and went to my room. I was surprised to find that someone had left a note on my bed. I wondered what it was, it couldn't be from Edward, he was out with the rest of the Cullens or hunting. I hesitantly walked to my bed and opened the note.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know that I acted horribly to you that night. I'm sorry for it. I regret it now and I hope you can forgive me. I was just stressed and had things going on that night. I just couldn't take it. I'd really like to get to know you and I hope you want to get to know me. If you would, will you join me for dinner tonight? If you do please call me at 462 – 8301. _

_Sincerely,_

_Leah Clearwater_

Wow, I was really not expecting that. Leah Clearwater, wanted to get to know me. I was very surprised. I didn't know how to take this. Sure I was flattered, I knew I had a strange connecting with her, but I couldn't place my finger on it. This might be the perfect time to ask her. I took a deep breath and took out my cell phone.

_Ring…._

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi uhm., Leah? Its Bella, I got your note. I'm flattered. I'd be delighted to join you."_

"_Oh really! Thank you Bella. What's a good time for me to pick you up? Say around 7?"_

"_7 would be great, thanks Leah. Listen, I forgive you for that night. I never really blamed you. It wasn't my place to judge."_

"_Yes, but it was still no excuse for how I acted. And I thank you for your forgiveness. It helps more than you know. Anyways I'll see you tonight."_

Oh my God! What time was it? Shit it's like 5 now. I only have two hours to get ready. I didn't know how to dress, I didn't want to overdress, because I don't think this is a date, at least I don't think it is. But at the same time, I wanted to impress her. What? Why did I want to do that? Man I must be losing my marbles. Oh well, since I just took a shower, time to step into the closet and pick out some clothes.

I swear it took me like.. 45 minutes to pick something. I finally settled on a white dress shirt and some nice black slacks. I didn't want to wear heels, but since Leah was a lot taller than me, I decided I should. They were only about 2 inch ones, so they weren't too bad. After I had picked out a necklace and some rings, and did my makeup, Leah would be here in 5 minutes.

I went to sit in the living room and waited. 7 o'clock came around and Leah was here right spot on. I went out to her car and she got out and gave me a hug. Hmm.. I didn't peg Leah for a touchy feely person. Oh well, I returned her hug and when we broke apart, greeted her.

"Hi Leah, thanks for taking me out to dinner. I hope we'll be able to get to know each other better." 

"Me too Bella. I'm going to take you to a nice restaurant and we can just chat."

"Thank sounds great. Let's go."

The drive there was mostly silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was the kind that you know something great will happen when you get to where you're going. I just didn't know what.

She took me to a little Italian restaurant, which was pretty much the only nice one in Forks. When we were seated we got two waters and started to talk.

"So Leah.. What made you want to get to know me? I mean, I didn't judge, but you didn't seem to like me much." 

"Oh.. you know, this and that. You hang out at the rez, and I guess I wanted to get the know the white girl who makes such a presence on the rez."

"Ah, yeah, I could see why that would fascinate you. But anyways, I'm kinda curious about you. Tell me a bit about yourself." 

"There's really nothing to tell. I'm the only female you-know-what in the pack. And well, it gets kind of old, listening to guys all the time. I can be a mega bitch, but I don't really have any girlfriends. It's kind of sad."

"Well, I don't really think you're as bad as they say. Being a bitch is kinda over-rated" I joked

"Haha, yeah sometimes it is. But it's fun."

"Yup. It is." After that little exchange, our food came. Leah ordered like 3 times as much as I did, but I guess there was the werewolf appetite to think about.

"So, Bella.. how much do you know about werewolves?"

"Not much. Jake told me about all the powers and phasing and stuff. Oh and he mentioned imprinting, but he didn't say much."

"Well, I feel like I should tell you more about imprinting. It's basically just when a wolf finds his or her mate. It feels like gravity isn't holding them to the Earth anymore, it's that person. The wolf will do anything for said person. And well.. I need to tell you something else."

What? What else could she tell me, sure I felt a pull towards Leah but.. Wait.. Am I her imprint? I couldn't be..

"You're my imprint Bella. The night of the bonfire, it was made known to me, and I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I mean, finding your mate among your enemies, isn't something you see every day. I just needed time to think. And now that I have, I know that I'm meant to be with you, and I always will be until you send me away."

Wow that was a lot to process. I didn't know how to take it. Leah was my mate? For some reason I was really.. happy? Who wouldn't be? I found my mate, in the form of tribal girl Leah Clearwater. Would I accept it, yes I would, I do.

"Really Leah? That really means a lot. I'm happy you came to me about this. I think I'm ready for it too. I mean, I really want this, and I want this relationship. I just don't know how to deal with Edward, but I'm sure we'll figure out something."

"Yes, I swear I'll protect you, from Edward and anyone else who tries to take you from me."

Little jealous there? Oh well, on Edward it was less than flattering. On Leah, I think it's kind of sexy.

After that little speech, I decided to take a risk. I leaned over and kissed Leah. It was the best kiss I've ever had. Edward was nothing compared to this. She had full, kissable lips. After we broke apart, I instantly missed her closeness.

"Wow Bella, that was amazing. Will you do something for me?"

"Of course what it is?"

"Come home with me"

**Like it? Review as you see fit. This is by far the longest chapter. My story is un-beta'd and I go over it to correct things. If I have missed something, feel free to tell me. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes, I'm not dead. I'm sure you all thought I was though. This story.. I love it to death, but arg! Writer's Block is killer. The amount of favorites and alerts is what got me though it. I'm deeply sorry for not updating in what? A million years. Seems like it. I'll try my hardest to update it. I'm still thinking of a plot for the story. I kinda dove into this one without thinking about it. I really should have. That's probably why I'm getting Writer's Block. I'm probably going to make an outline, then continue. Hopefully the story should be updated in the next week.**

**I know some of you were like "OMG, Leah and Bella are getting it on already? But a few days ago they hated each other." But c'mon they're soul mates. I will admit it's moving fast, but not too fast, to be totally outrageous. I will in the future, probably write another Leah/Bella pairing, with more build up, and emotion, but for now, I don't see anything too horrid with this. **

**Okay, so I added Bella and Leah's first lemon, so the rating of this story has changed to M. If you don't want to read it, just skip this chapter, as this is what the chapter basically is.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"_Come home with me"_

**BPOV**

I was shocked. I didn't know what to think. Leah wants me to come home with her already? Whaat! I mean, I was flattered, and to be honest, a bit turned on that she would ask me home already. But I didn't know how to respond to that. I mean do I say "Yeah let's go and fuck?" I think not. That wouldn't sound good. I think that she took my silence as a rejection because she quickly said

"Oh, if you don't want t-…"

"It's not that Leah, I was just processing what you just asked me. I'm sorry if I'm a bit slow, it's just a little overwhelming. I'd love to come back home with you."

"Great! Let's go."

We payed for dinner and she walked me out to her car. We went around to the passenger's side door and suddenly Leah pushed me up against the car and kissed me. It was heated and passionate, and made me want her ever more. I broke the kiss and wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my forehead against hers.

"That was the best kiss I've even had. I think we really need to get home."

"Agreed. Get in the car beautiful."

As I got in, she went to the driver's side and started up the car, and drove back toward the reservation. I could just feel the sexual tension between us. It was making me even hotter than I was, plus the fact Leah has an insanely high temperature anyways.. Well that didn't help.

When we got back to her house, we went inside and as soon as I closed the door, I felt my body being pushed up against it, and she was up against my body, kissing me like she had earlier. I was being to feel a warmth between my legs.

"God Bella, you are so hot."

Those words just turned me on more. I couldn't believe I had one of the most beautiful girls in the reservation, telling me I was hot. I was mind blown, I was really was here, right now, going to have sex with my amazing girlfriend, if I could call her that. She seemed like so much more than that.

"Bella, I need to tell you something"

"What Leah?"

"You wear way too much clothing for my liking."

Oh god, she would tell me that, I'm lost in my thoughts, romantic ones at that, and she just plows through them, saying I wear too much clothing..

"Oh? I'm sorry Leah, would you like to fix that?"

"Very much so," she said, winking sexily at me.

The next thing I know she's dragging me upstairs to her room. She shut and locked the door and then turned back to me. The white shirt I was wearing? Yeah that got pulled off and thrown God knows where. Leah started to kiss my neck as her hands were roaming my body. I moaned and wrapped my arms around her, my hands roaming her back. She fumbled with my bra clasp a bit, and finally got it off. Her mouth traveled down and sucked on my left nipple, one hand working with my other breast, and one rubbing my core through the fabric of my pants and underwear. I pulled her up to my mouth and kissed her passionately. I pulled her shirt over her head and rubbed her breast though through her bra.

"Fuck Bella. You're already turning me on so much."

I loved how I would make her moan my name, when I barely touched her. I took off her bra and moved my mouth to suck on her breasts.

"Uhg.. Belllaaa,"

That just made me suck her harder. I couldn't believe it. I had the girl of my dreams, coming apart in my arms. With that thought in my mind, I undid her pants and pulled them, and her panties down. I could just smell the juices she was making, just for me. I threw her on the bed, and buried my face into her. She was tart, yet sweet at the same time.

"Oh God Bella, don't stop."

Oh I had no intention to stop. I wanted her screaming my name and coming apart for me. I stroked her clit while I was licking her. That brought her over the edge. I didn't let up on her, helping her ride out her orgasm.

"Fuck Bella, you sure you've never done this before?"

"Yes I'm sure. I'm just damn good."

"Yeah well, if you hadn't tired me out with that amazing tongue of yours, I'd love to return the favor."

"Don't worry. I will always love you. Just being in the same bed, cuddling next to you will be okay for me."

"I feel bad though.."

"Don't. I wanted this. Now, am I allowed to stay over?"

"Of course you are. I wouldn't let you leave. I want to be the first thing you see when you wake up tomorrow."

With that, I snuggled up next to her, and we fell asleep next to each other on the bed, the only thing shielding our naked bodies from others' eyes, was a thin sheet. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: And there's my first attempt at a lemon. Not that good I'll admit, but eh, I'll get better with time. Wait and find out what Bella and Leah do tomorrow ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Wow, I'm so sincerely sorry for not updating like I said I would. But legitly a few days after I posted that last chapter, my computer for a virus, and now Word doesn't even open. I'm posting this from my Dad's laptop as it is. So, I don't know how often I will post, but hopefully it won't be too long. I have finally chosen a tentative story line, so any Jacob lovers should turn away now. As there will be some Jacob bashing in this story. **

**I'm becoming more and more inspired as of late, so I've finally got some ideas for this story. Thanks for all the reviews, story/author alerts and favorites! **

**Disclaimer: For this and all past and future chapters, I do not own Twilight, or am affiliated with it. I wish I were, but alas, Mrs. Meyers did not consult me for this story, for if she did, they story and pairings would be quite different. **

**More at the end. **

**LPOV**

The next morning when I awoke, I felt a warm body next to mine. I struggled to remember what happened last night, until..

Bella! What we did last night.. How amazing it was. I turned over to face her and saw that she was still fast asleep. Her chest rising then falling, her breath steady, it was quite peaceful to watch. I remembered what happened last night, our date, I told her she was my mate, the oh so amazing sex we shared. Oh god, I just couldn't shake the feeling that this relationship was moving to fast. I mean, twenty four hours ago, I hated the girl, and now.. Well.

I loathed removing myself from her side, but I needed to shower and perhaps, if she was still asleep cook breakfast. As I got out of bed, Bella turned over, but she didn't awake. I had never known that she was a sleep talker, but the word she uttered, made my breath catch and my heart rate increase ten fold.

"Leah…."

Oh how I loved my name on her lips. It sounded like the bells of heaven ringing down on me. I thought, what did I do to deserve an imprint like her. Sure, I disagreed with her closeness with those.. leeches.. but now… I can't bring myself to hate her for it. I know it's the imprint bond at work, making me forgive her, but I'll be damned if I didn't like it.

I realized that I really did need to go clean myself up. So, taking one last look at Bella, I turned and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the water for a shower, and grabbed a towel. As I stepped into the shower, a feeling of hot water streaming down upon my back was quite soothing. I think the only think that could have made this better was having Bella here with me. But alas she was still sleeping and I didn't have the heart to wake her.

As I stepped out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my body and walked back into my room. To my surprise, Bella was awake, still laying in bed, but conscious none the less.

"Bella! Your.. awake.."

I felt kind of embarrassed, the only thing keeping Bella from seeing my naked form was a white towel. I know I shouldn't have felt embarresed, since Bella saw my naked body last night, but I couldn't help but turn a light shade of red.

Bella giggled at my reaction. She rose from her position on my bed, and walked towards me. I almost dropped my towel when I saw she was naked as well. As she slowly walked towards me, she swayed her hips oh so seductively. As she reached me, she rose onto her tip toes to kiss me. As our lips met, fireworks when off in my head. My body was tingling, and without thinking my hands started to roam her body, as I pressed my body closer to hers. As we broke apart, I saw that she was breathing as heavily as I was.

"Leah.. Last night, oh God, it was so amazing."

"You.. You don't regret it?" I don't know why I asked that, but since Sam, I couldn't bear to be rejected again, especially by my imprint.

"What! Of course I don't. It was, by far, the most amazing night of my life. I will always remember our first date. And our first night together."

My inner wolf howled in delight. I finally knew that she wouldn't leave me. At least I prayed to any god that was listening that she wouldn't go back to those leeches. That would break my heart even more, to know that she left me for them.

"Anyways Leah, don't you think you should get dressed to we can pursue the day?"

It was then I remembered that I was mostly naked. I gave her a sheepish smile and proceeded to walk into my closet to decide on what to wear. I decided on a pair of low riding jeans and a simple black tank. I didn't know what would happen today, but I wanted to be prepared, so I had to dress nicely, but comfortably. As I walked out of the closet, I remembered that Bella probably needed to stop off at her house to get some clothes, before she spent the day with me. So I called out to her, as she had wandered downstairs, hopefully putting clothes on. I didn't know with my mom and Seth were home or not.

"Bella? Do you need to stop off at your house to get clothes? Because I'd love if you spent the day with me."

"Of course I will spend the day with you Leah. And yes, it would be nice if we stopped by my house."

Yes! She is hanging out with me for the rest of the day. I will have time to get to know the real Bella. What she likes, what she hates, and anything else I could learn about her. I couldn't wait. I had the perfect date day planned. After getting her clothes, we would go out to First Beach to walk along the waves. Maybe I would take her out to the cliffs and we could sit and talk. I didn't know how long that would take, hopefully a while, because I wanted to get to know everything. Later that evening I would take her out for dinner in Port Angeles, then we could go see a movie. Sounded like a good plan to me.

So I headed downstairs and asked Bella is she was ready to go. She said yes and we were off. As we drove to her house, we sat in silence. Not an awkward silence though, it was more like a peaceful silence. When we reached her house, I immediately got out of the car and rushed over to her side. I opened the door for her and offered her my hand. She accepted it, and we walked into her house.

At first I was worried that Charlie would disapprove of us, but she, as if she could read my mind said,

"Don't worry, Charlie had some business to take care of, so he wasn't in yesterday."

Oh, I suppose that's nice to know. Now I really needed to get her ready, because I really wanted to go to the beach.

"C'mon Bella! Lets get you dressed. What I have planned for today is a surprise, but I suggest you wear something comfortable but warm, as we are going to be outside for the day."

She nodded and told me to wait downstairs while she went and got changed. I wanted to object, but I figured, if I watched her change we'd never get to the beach. So I waited. When she emerged from her room, I was stunned. She was wearing tight fitting yoga pants, while not the warmest thing to wear, I didn't object, since she would have me, and I was a personal heater as it was. She was also wearing a heavy black jacket, I think it was a North Face windbreaker, and a white scarf. I didn't know how anyone could look hot in an outfit like that, but Bella pulled it off.

"So you ready to get going?" I asked her. Once again she nodded. I took her hand, and we walked out to my car, and then I headed back to La Push. As we were headed back she asked me,

"Leah, where are we going?"

"Bella, I told you it's a surprise."

"But-"

"No buts. You'll see when we get there."

As I pulled into the parking lot overlooking the beach, I was happy to see that no one was there. Thank god, I'll get some privacy with her. I got out of the car, and went to open her door. As I was reaching for her hand, I heard a growl and a voice from behind me,

"Don't touch her Leah. She is mine."

**A/N: Oh no! Can you guess who it is? I bet you can. xD So anyways, yes, virus, so I don't know when this will be updated. Hopefully soon, but I can't make any promises. I don't know what inspired this chapter, but I felt compelled to write, so I decided to continue this. My muse seems to finally be retuning, slowly but surely. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I will look forward to any reviews you would like to send me. Thanks!**

**A Charmed Vampire**


	7. Chapter 7

**An Imprint of a Lifetime**

**A/N: Okay guys. Well I was really seriously considering giving this story up. But since I've had so many kind words from people, reviews and PM's, I will continue with this story. For the people who think it's moving unrealistically fast, deal with it. I'm sorry, but this is the way I'm writing it, so it's going to stay this way. Look out for the plot twist in this chapter. It might seem unrealistic, but hey, most of this story is.  
**

**Thanks for everyone's support, that is what got me though this chapter. **

**Pairing: Leah / Bella**

**Rating: M (Lemons and Language)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sure wish I did though. I'd be filthy rich and wouldn't have to work anymore. But since I don't….**

* * *

"_Don't touch her Leah. She is mine."_

**LPOV**

I quickly turned towards the voice. I knew instantly who it was. Jacob. What was he doing here? He was banned from the reservation, and even Forks. He shouldn't be here. By right, I could kill him for even setting foot here, but I knew I couldn't. He was now an Alpha. I couldn't take one on. I'm sure Sam could, but me? I might have been, and still be faster that Jacob, but he was stronger than me, even more so now that he was an Alpha.

"What are you doing here Jacob. By right, I could kill you where you stand. You were banned from Forks and the reservation." I really didn't know what he would do. He tended to be a loose cannon. I knew I had to keep Bella safe. She was my top priority, she was my world, and I'll be damned if Jacob took that from me.

"Ha Leah. You don't know whom you are dealing with. I'm Jacob, god of the reservation. I was the born Alpha, and Sam stole that from me. Once I'm finished with you, I will take Bella for my own, and kill Sam. I will take my rightful place as Alpha and Chief. It is my birthright."

I couldn't believe the words that were spouting out of his mouth. What was this bullshit about being a god and the "rightful Alpha?" Seriously who thought that? I growled at Jacob. I knew if I had to fight him, I might never rise again. He was more powerful than I was. I was in deep shit and I knew it.

"I'll give you 10 seconds to say your goodbyes Leah. You won't have another chance." I had almost forgotten Bella was here with me. I turned my head to Bella. I kissed her lips. "I'm sorry love. There's nothing I can do. Remember that I always will love you. Never forget that."

"What? No, you can't die. I won't let that happen. I don't care about Jacob, I love only you." She grasped my hand as I turned to face Jacob.

"I'm sorry." I repeated. Solemnly I knew that it was futile to fight him. Even if I did stand a chance, there was a chance that Bella could be killed or injured. I knew that Jacob wouldn't hurt her if I died peacefully. So I was ready to face my death. I might have sounded pessmisstic, but I loved Bella enough to sacrifice myself for her wellbeing. No longer was I the queen bitch of the reservation. No, Bella had killed that side of me, leaving only what she sees before her. Jacob lunged for me, phasing, teeth bared.

"No!" Bella screamed. Every thing seemed to go into slow motion. I raised my hands to cover my face. I felt Bella's hand leave mine. She leapt in front of me, and something I didn't expect happened. She transformed into a huge, larger than Jacob, wolf. But she was different than us. She still had those dark chocolate eyes, but they were rimmed with blue flecks. She was standing upright, giving her use of her arms. She had a long furry tail, that wrapped around my body, which gave me comfort. She snarled at Jacob. He couldn't stop his lunge, so Bella grabbed him with both hands and threw him across the parking lot. I was stunned. How did I not know that Bella was a wolf? I would've been able to sense it, but no. I had no idea. She was with Edward right? Or used to be at an rate. Did he know? I couldn't believe my eyes.

Jacob phased back to human, his eye bulging out of his head. "Wh…What.. Bella, what are you? Why did you protect her? You know I'm the one for you. You're wolf instincts should tell you, you need to be with the most powerful wolf. I'm a god, you should be with me." Bella growled at him, baring her sharp white teeth. She shook her head and pointed at Jacob to get out of here. "Fine Bella, you will regret this day. I will kill you, your family and your love. You will watch them die, then I was kill you, a slow, painful death." Bella wrapped her arms around me and nuzzled my neck. Jacob ran off.

After he was gone, Bella shifted back to human. I had so many questions for her. How? Why? What the fuck? "I guess our date is canceled? I know you must have questions for me." Bella looked at me sheepishly.

"Um, yeah. You want to head back to my house? Seth and Mom shouldn't be home yet."

"Yeah sure, lets go." So we hopped back in the car and drove to my place. I walked in, Bella following me, and we went up to my rooms. As we sat on the bed, I blurted out, "Bella, what the hell was that? What are you?"

"Leah, you've got to understand, I couldn't tell anyone. I'm a lycan. A true werewolf if you will. You guys are shifters, your form simply being a wolf. It's genetic, mine's a virus. We were nearly hunted to extinction by Caius. He hates us, because we're a threat to vampires. I'm stronger, faster and have better senses than you do, no offence." Bella looked a little smug at that fact, but she didn't really rub it in.

"But how was I not able to tell you were lycan, surely you have a scent or something. You really don't have a lycan personality, or at least I don't think you do."

"You're right, I don't. I've gotten quite good had hiding the lycan personality over the years. You need to in the world we live in. As for my scent, my species also have powers, similar to the vampire race. Mine is power absorption. I'm essentially like a sponge. I can absorb any powers from other species if I wish. Vampires, lycans, demons, and others, I absorbed a power from an Angel that allows me to mask my scent. It comes in handy when dealing with other supernatural beings."

"Wow Bella, I can't hardly believe this. It's so, unexpected. You have to tell me your story. I want to know."

"Well there's really not much to tell. I was born, Isabelle Swan, back in about 1856. Back then, lycans weren't a hunted race, there were thousands of them out there. I was only 17 when I was out one night, on the stroll though the park in my town. It was a full moon out, I knew that there were horror stories associated with full moons, but I payed them no attention. I was walking down the path near a forest, when I heard a howl. I started to walk quicker, becoming a little frightened. As I ran, a lycan overtook me. He was larger than I am today, so of course he easily overpowered me. Back then, it was like a right of passage for a young male lycan to turn someone. A young female was the best, in hopes that he will find his mate. So of course here I was, alone and scared. So he turned me. He quickly found out that I'm a little feisty and I wasn't his true mate. He just left me alone after that. I don't know why or where he went. I'm pretty sure he is dead by now. I've moved around from place to place until I met you. I knew you were my mate, deep down, but my inner lycan.. Uhg, ever since I got involved with those vampires, simply to keep my cover, because naturally I knew what they were, it had quieted down as I've shoved it deeper into my mind. Now though, you've awakened it, and I'll do anything to keep you safe, even if it means revealing myself."

"Geez Bella. I never imagined.. I mean, I love you for you and that will never change. The fact that you are a lycan just makes it even better."

It was getting late, so I just wanted to sleep, to try to wrap my head around it. I needed rest. "Bella, I really need to sleep, I need time to process this. Stay with me?"

"There is nowhere I would rather be." I proceeded to strip and change into my pajamas. I felt Bella's eyes on me, but she respected my need for space. I climbed into bed, and I felt her arms wrap around me. I was content, I had my love with me and she had confessed everything to me. I knew I needed to tell her about my past, and I would, in time.

* * *

**A/N: Woah, I bet you didn't see that coming. This was kind of an unexpected turn, even in my mind, but I'm happy with it. Yeah, I know that, that part of her was not even present in the beginning of the story, but I've tried to compensate the back-story for that. So review? I don't know how well this chapter will go over, but I hope it's acceptable. A nice plot twist here and there never hurt anywhere right? Anyways, I hope you all like it. Peace out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys. I did in fact update yesterday, but I'm getting some good inspiration for this story, so I decided to write another. In reply to some of the questions and suggestions posed, here's my answers:**

"_**A few limits on Bella's powers would be good. A perfect character tends to kill the story."**_

**Yes I know, I'm not trying to make Bella the "perfect lycan." That wasn't intent. There will be limits to her powers, which will be explained in later chapters. Bella's personality will also hinder her in many aspects as well. **

_**Jacob: "Bella is mine" and then not long after "I will kill you [Bella]". A drastic turn around in his opinion much? A lot of information was given in this chapter - almost too much for most readers to fully grasp - as you introduce your readers to almost every fictional supernatural race that has been used in modern fiction.**_

**As you've pointed out, I'm not the best writer in the world. I do this for leisure, and therefore un-beta'd. So I was simply using Jacob's rage, he wasn't quite in his right mind saying that, but I've left an opening for the plot to thicken. As for the information in the story, I'm quite aware of this. And once again, didn't think much of it. I did, however, skim over most of them except Bella's Lycan background. I haven't gone in depth to many of the back-stories or races, simply mentioned them in passing. I will admit, that while this story is not great, that I'm enjoying writing it, and in the future, I will most likely do some heavy rewritings on it to make things make more sense, but I don't want to lose my momentum. **

**Also, thanks to **_**astridt244 **_**for being one of the main reader to get my back into this story. The motivational words they have given me, has renewed my interest in writing and I hope to live up to some of the great writers in this community. **

**Now that that is out of the way, on with the show. This chapter will go more in depth about Bella's race and the other races of the world. There won't be a lot of Leah and Bella interaction, but I feel that this chapter in necessary to clear up some things going on in the story right now.**

**Pairing: Bella / Leah**

**Rating: M (Lemons and Language)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, although I wish I did. Hopefully Stephanie Meyers will sell the rights cheaply. xD My 11.11.11 wish. **

* * *

**BPOV**

I had done it. I had confessed myself to my mate. I didn't know I had it in me. Even if I did skim over the real truth, I had opened up slightly, more than I had in a long time. I had every intention of letting her on believing that I was simply human. It was easier for everyone. I was dangerous, simply being alive. I was a hunted creature and anyone associated with me could face the wrath of Caius and his cronies. I don't know if he knew of my existence, or that I was associating myself with the Cullens and the shape shifters. I knew that my power of masking kept me safe from that, but Demetri, if he found out, I would never have a moment of peace until I died or he did. I knew he was the greatest tracker of the vampire world. Fortunately, unlike Jacob, he didn't have a god complex. I knew more than a few races that would kill Jacob for that little problem. Valkyries, Angels and Demons to name a few. All of them worked for a higher power, and it was against the Ancient Laws set by the First Council to think themselves a god. I knew I had to share my life with Leah, more so than I did. But I didn't know how to tell her, how would I tell her about my role in life. I may just be a lycan, albet a powerful one, but I had friends in high places that saddled me the more responsibility then the average lycan, even when they were alive.

Leah grunted and that pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked over at my mate and sighed. I love when she slept. She was so peaceful. As a lycan, I didn't require as much sleep as humans and races like them, such as shape shifters. Though I did require some, it was far less, about a couple hours per week. When I did sleep, memories flooded my mind, bad ones and good. The First Council, my conversion, even though I did tell Leah the truth, I did skim over some details, that I really should have told her, but I just couldn't tell her then. Jacob had almost killed her, and she was shaken. What I would've told her would have freaked her out more, and that could be bad for her health. My true background was gruesome.

While it was true, I was 17 in 1856, and I had taken a walk out in the park, I knew that the lycan would be there. I knew of the supernatural world before I stepped foot in it. My father, Charles had been a seer. He had the power to see into the past and future, but unlike Alice, he knew what would happen, and he had no choice in the matter to change it. They were not subjective, the Cullens believe that history isn't set it stone, but it is. Alice's visions show her what could have been, not necessarily what would be. My mother on the other hand, she was an Angel. I don't really know what she saw in my father, but here I am. Contrary to popular belief, Angels aren't always clothed in white, with wings, halo and a harp. That is a bunch of bullshit. Humans got this picture of Angels because that is what the Angel that revealed himself to the humans, was wearing. Most Angels look like humans, but have characteristics of your stereotypical elf. They've got the pointed ears and are as graceful as a swan, but otherwise you wouldn't be able to tell.

My father had known what I was to become, the terror I would eventually inflict on the supernatural world. There was a reason most supernatural creatures and humans alike had a fear of the dark. I was to be the Lycan of Darkness, a prestigious position if I do say so myself, however it was terrible at the same time. Darkness was my element; my personality was tied to my position. I was quite cynical and had a dark undertone to my life. I hoped that wouldn't be put a damper on my relationship with Leah. The supernatural world was all that I had known, and thankfully Leah was a part of that. There were different sects to the supernatural world, Immortals, Shifters, Ancients, and Leaders, plus others that have long since disappeared. I am part of the immortal and leader sect. I am the leader of Darkness, as well as an immortal Lycan. Leah, she's obviously a Shifter, and it remains to be seen if she is a Leader. I am beginning to pick up vibes from her, but I need more information.

My father had known I would grow up to become a Lycan and a Leader, of Darkness no less. He sent me to the park that night, knowing that it was to be and who was he to stand between me and my destiny. I had known that Lycan that night too, he was the Alpha Lycan, my father had contacted him, telling him I was to be converted by the Alpha, since I was to be one of the Lycan Leader sect. There were not many of us, and there are even less now. As far as I'm aware, there is the Lycan of Fire, Jaymen, and I left. Although, I've lost touch with her, and won't see her until the Leader Council in the next few years, I'm pretty sure she's still out there. As soon as I was converted, I returned home, and my father told me of my power absorption ability, and my mother gave me the power of shielding, my scent and my mind. My father told me, that while I was able to absorb powers, I had to be careful, because it was possible to overload on them. Absorb too many, and I would literally burn up. I was always careful to only absorb powers that I knew would be useful to me. Edward's little mind reading power wasn't worth my time, since I cared not for the thoughts of others, and most of the time, body language gave people away anyways.

While I was lost in my thoughts Leah had woken up and she was looking curiously at me. "Bella, what are you thinking about?"

"The past. Leah, there's things I need to tell you, but I don't know how, when, or if I even can. You have a right to know my past, but I'm afraid you'll leave me when you hear of the horrible things I've done." I truly believed that. I had done some horrible things. I had killed people and creatures that so much to live for, but never had the chance. If I was in her position, I would be disgusted with me.

"Bella, I'll always love you, you know that. I had a feeling that you were holding back, but I didn't want to push it. I wanted to give you space. I'll listen when you decide to tell me, but I'm not going to force you. I love you for you, not what you've done." Did she really? Could I believe that? I think I could actually. I knew at that instant that she was my mate without a doubt, and that I would love spending time with her in the future.

I would tell her, I would tell her everything. My life, the actual story of my conversion, my family, my world, even things that I had never shared with anyone else, I would share with her. She loved me, and I her. I was content with that. I couldn't wait to spend the rest of our lives together.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully a little more of my AU world is described. It's quite complex, and I don't think I've even skimmed the surface of the world that will emerge from my mind. Sorry for any inconsistencies. I don't mean them to be there, they just accidentally happen. I will go over the Ancients and the First Council in later chapters. It is quite important in the whole plot of the story. My momentum is quite good right now, and I'm fairly happy with the way this story is progressing. My writing could use some work, and I know that, but that's why I write. I need the practice, and why not give back to those, whose stories I read almost daily. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yeah, this is an update! I know I haven't updated in a few months, but you know, my Writer's Block is still there. Thanksgiving just gave me motive to grind something out. **

**For those of you who are regular readers, if you haven't read Chapter 8, which I replaced. Formerally it was a note and disclaimer, now it is a real chapter, please go read it, otherwise this chapter won't make much sense. If you just read the story though, read on!**

* * *

**LPOV**

The next morning I awoke with an unfamiliar warmth next to me. I turned and saw a sleeping Isabella Swan. She looked so peaceful; her hair cascaded down, framing her flawless face. This was my mate, and I was hers, our lives were forever intertwined with each other, and I would have it any other way. I struggled to remember what happened the previous day. Suddenly it hit me. Bella saved my life. She defended my body and soul, as well as my honor. I also recalled that Bella was, what was it she said, a Lycan? Yesterday my mind was almost overwhelmed with all the information presented to me. She was even older than I, at least in terms of years spent on Earth. And her history, God, there was so much to take in. I didn't really know how to ingest it all. It was really overwhelming, and yet at the same time, I wanted to understand all of her, her life, her thoughts, everything. I know there are things Bella is holding back from me, I can feel it, but I'm not going to push her. She'll tell me when she's ready; I imagine it's hard to open up to someone, who you barely know, even if they are your mate. I can tell she's been though a lot, and it's not over yet, but now she has me, I'll be with her the entire way, every step.

I turned to look at Bella sleeping peacefully. She seemed so calm, so unlike yesterday. She was so protective of me, which I love on her. Jake worried me yesterday, he was so into Bella, that the fact he said that he would kill her, seemed strange to me. I think that either he is truly crazy from being alone like he has been, or something else is going on. I can't believe that Jake would ever kill Bella, no matter what she does, me, yes he would, but her? I just couldn't believe it. Something is wrong with Jake. I just know it, he may be a bit rash, yes, but the Jake I knew didn't have a God complex, nor would he ever hurt Bella.

I felt movement beside me as I was lost in my thoughts. I leaned over and kissed Bella. "Morning gorgeous."

"Morning. You know Leah, I could get used to waking up next to you." What she said was so simple, yet it made my heart flutter. Bella really was a sweetheart. I know I hated her not a week ago, but now, I couldn't imagine my life without her.

"Hey, I'm going to go shower. You're welcome to join me." I wriggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"Ha babe, I'd love to join you, but I don't think we'd get anything done, and I have some things to tell you." I was a tad disappointed, but intrigued as well. I knew there were things Bella was holding back, but I didn't want to push her. I admit, I was surprised that she was going to tell me, at least a few things about her. I hurried into the bathroom and quickly stepped in the shower. The warm water running down my body was very soothing. Once I was finished, I quickly dried off and wrapped a towel around my body. I stepped out of the bathroom and proceeded to my closet. I grabbed some sweatpants and a tank. I could feel Bella's eyes on me as I underdressed. As I got dressed I sat on the bed next to Bella and looked at her. She looked like she was deep in thought. I gently nudged her. "Bella, you don't have to tell me anything until you're ready."

"I am ready Leah. You deserve to know about me. What I told you last night, was partially true, but there were some parts I left out. You had had a long day and I didn't want to overwhelm you, but you need to know about me. True, I was turned by a Lycan, but I did know him. He was the Alpha Lycan, my father, he was a Seer, and he knew my destiny. I am a Leader Lycan, which means I reign over a sect of the supernatural world." I was trying to take all this in. She knew, and yet she still was turned. She wanted this life, the life of a monster.

"What sect are you over? I want to know." I hesitantly ask her.

"Darkness. I am the reason most creatures fear the dark. Because I am never far inside the shadows. I reign over the creatures of Darkness –"

"Like Vampires?"

"No, they are a different sect. They belong to the sect of Blood, for I think obvious reasons. Most notably of my creatures are creatures of the night, such as bats, Wraiths, all number of Shadow Creatures, as well as Zombies. As for my powers, I don't know if you know, but Lycans are similar to Vampires, that we have special talents. Mine is Power Absorption, I can absorb the powers of other creatures around me. However, mine is limited, in that I cannot just mindlessly acquire powers, I could burn up if I absorb too many." Wow, that is a lot to process. The love of my life was an all power Lycan, who could probably beat my ass if I misbehaved. I've got to remember that when I'm feeling bitchy.

I think Bella took my silence as rejection, since her eyes were downcast, tears threatening to fall from them. I lifted her chin with my finger and wiped her tears away with my thumb. I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. It wasn't like some of our other kisses, this one was gentle and soft. It was filled with love and devotion. I tried to pour my soul into just that kiss, making her realize that I loved her, no matter what. I didn't care what she was, as long as she loved me, I would love her. As we broke apart her eyes were sparkling. "God Leah, I thought.. I thought that you wouldn't accept me. I'm a monster, I've killed people, watched my counterparts torture people before my eyes, and did nothing to stop it."

"Bella, look at me. I don't care. That person is not who you are with me. You are a loving, caring person. I love this Bella, I will accept anything about you, if I just get to be with you. I am forever in love with you Bella."

I knew that she believed me. I could see it in her eyes. I didn't care if I had to try to kill Jake myself, I would never lose her. She is my life, and I will willingly spend the rest of my life with her."

* * *

**A/N: There we go. Chapter 9 completed. This one has been in the works for a while, I just finally got enough inspiration to finish it up. Thank you for all the Reviews, Alerts, and Favorites. Until next time, I bid you good night.**

**A Charmed Vampire**


	10. Chapter 10

**An Imprint of a Lifetime**

**Chapter 10**

**Pairing: Bella / Leah**

**Rating: M for Language and Sexual Conten****t**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was ecstatic that Leah had accepted me for who I am. I know I won't be able to hide my gruesome past from her, like I wanted to. But I know if I try, it'll push her farther away from me, and I would do anything to prevent that. Instead I decided that we had enough huge serious moments for now, and all I wanted to do is get to know the real Leah. The one I had yet to find out about. I wanted to know what her favorite color was, what food she liked, all those things that seem so trivial, but to me would be the most important things I learn about her. I feel as if the imprint she has on me is starting to awaken my wolf even more. I had strove so hard to push it down, so far that I might have extinguished it forever had I not met Leah.

Although this thought brought something else into my mind, a problem that I would have to face soon. Edward. I had to think of how to deal with him. I knew as soon as I accepted my wolf back into my life that I couldn't be with him anymore. Things changed, and I would have to take care of it. Edward still thought I was clumsy Bella, not Bella the Lycan of Darkness. I didn't know how I wanted to handle this. I could just break it off with him, telling him that Leah had imprinted on me, and that I couldn't hurt her. However I knew that he wouldn't accept that, and try to dazzle me into rejecting the imprint. I could reveal myself as a Lycan, but somehow I think that would make things worse. Vampires were trained to hate Lycans by Caius and although the Cullens were good beings, I know they wouldn't let a Lycan go unnoticed. They may have let a human slip past them, but they had other reasons as to that. A Lycan, that wouldn't go down well with any vampire. I knew that if Caius knew of my existence that would make him even more excited to kill me. I was a Lycan yes, but as vampire royalty knew of the different sects and species of the supernatural. If he knew the Lycan of Darkness was among vampires, I shudder to think what he would do.

I would need to consider carefully what I decided to do about them. For now I would just avoid Edward. Now that I accepted my wolf again, that would be easy. I could block Alice, and she would just attribute that to being with the wolves, and since my mind was blocked to Edward anyways, something that my wolf had done I'm sure, that wouldn't be a problem. I knew Jacob was another problem. There was something off about him on the day I protected Leah from him. He had always professed his love for me, yet he was so off the chain that if I rejected him, he would kill me? No, that couldn't be right, as much as I hated Jacob right now; I knew he wasn't capable of that. I would need to look in the Lycan archives, something I had access to as a Leader, and look into this. I knew for sure some species of the supernatural was influencing him. I just wasn't sure which one.

But enough of this, I have the day to spend with Leah. I decided that I wanted to take that walk on the beach with her before we were so rudely interrupted and the mood ruined. So I got up out of the bed, and held my hand out to her. "Come on Leah, let's take that walk on the beach that I promised you before we were.. interrupted."

She reached for my hand, grabbed it, and used it to pull her to her feet. "I'd be honored to Bella."

I smiled as we walked out of her house and got into her car. As she drove to First Beach, her arm was resting on the consol in the middle, her hand lying palm down. I placed my hand of top of hers. I could see her smile and flip her hand to intertwine our hands. We were silent in the car, but again it was a comfortable silence. As we got to the parking lot, we got out of the car, this time not being stopped by another distraction. As she started to walk towards the beach, I observed her, in a non-creepy way. She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It had warmed up that day so she was in a black tank top, running shorts and flip flops. I could see the tribal tattoos that she had. The circular tattoo of her bicep being the most prominent. She had her short hair put up in a small ponytail, revealing the running wolf tattoo on her back, between her shoulder blades. As I snapped out of my haze, I ran to catch up with her, grabbing her hand and lacing my fingers through her. She smiled and squeezed my hand and be proceeded to start walking along the beach.

I knew there were things she wanted to ask me, and as much as I wanted to come clean, I just couldn't, not after the things that were said yesterday and this morning. So instead when we came to a fallen log, and pulled her over and sat her on my lap. I kissed her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Bella..–"

"Leah, not now, all I want is to spend the day with you, getting to know you better. I know you hated me at one point, and that you love your family, and that you are a wolf. But beyond that, I don't know anything about you. I want to know everything. You know things about me, not everything, but I would tell you everything. I just want to spend today getting to know you."

"What is there really to say Bella. Compared to you, my life is pretty uneventful. As you might know, I am the only female shifter. No one knows why, maybe it was because I was meant to be you mate, and as a shifter it would make that easier. I have no idea, all I know is that I resented it, still sort of do. I changed my life; I am no longer just a carefree teenager, now I have to protect my tribe, my family. As a child, I was always close to Emily. That's why it hurt so much to lose Sam to her. I understand why now, but back then, I was heartbroken. Sam and I dated during my freshmen year of high school, and it was a three year relationship. During junior year, he just disappeared, and then came back two weeks later, with not explanation. When Emily came to the reservation to visit, he imprinted on her. He broke up with me that same day and I was heartbroken. I blamed them for so long, being the reason for my unhappiness, but now I know Sam was trying to save me from even more grief. Had he tried to make it work, leading me on, it would have hurt more. Now, I'm grateful to him, as I know he wished he didn't have to, but I have you, he has Emily. Maybe that why I'm so protective of Seth, because I don't want him to go through the same things I have, or be in the position that Sam was in. I just want him to be happy, like I am."

I was slightly surprised, I didn't expect Leah to open up to me that much, especially when I hadn't opened fully to her. I knew that my full history could wait for another day. As she was talking, I was rubbing her back and shoulders, making her relax. When she finished, I started kissing her neck. As I was kissing her I whispered to her, "Thank you Leah. I know it was hard for you to talk to me. I only wish that I hadn't rejected my wolf and had met you sooner. Had I looked for my mate before being caught up with the Cullens and everything, I might have saved you from your pain."

"You have saved me Bella. You are my world now, and it may be a slow process, but you are repairing my heart. I will always love you for that. At first I was scared of how fast this was moving, but the past couple days have been amazing with you, and I can't bring myself to regret anything that has happened, and everything that will happen, I'm in it with you. Whatever you decide."

"Man, when you say things like that Leah, you make my heart clench and the butterflies flutter. I've had lovers in the past, I'll admit it, but none of them can compare to how you make me feel. You accept me for me, not for my power or looks alone. I'd do anything to make you happy."

She almost looked like she wanted to cry, but instead she flung her arms around me and kissed me passionately on the lips. As I kissed her back, her tongue brushed against my lips, begging me to part them. I complied and our tongues fought for dominance, and although I could have taken it, I submitted to her, letting her tongue rule my mouth, intertwining hers with mine. As air became an issue, he broke away, breaking heavily. I rested my forehead on hers and whispered, "I love you."

The tears threatened to fall from her eyes again, as she whispered back, "As I love you."

It was moments like these that made the situation I was in worth it. I felt that as long as I had my mate close to me, I could take on the Edward problem and the Jacob problem with one hand behind my back. I would do anything for her, I knew I had to take care of the Edward problem soon, but for now, I would spend the day with my beautiful girlfriend and mate, making sure she was happy. I had my work cut out for me, but I would fully repair her heart and make her happy.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yeah, I know, I know, you all are ready to kill me or drop this story in general, since I don't update regularly at all, so this time, I won't promise a update time. I will however say that since it is the summer before my Senior year, I do want to finish off all my stories somehow. So this summer, I will commit to updating and finishing the story. **

**This chapter was kind of a filler chapter. It was meant for me to be able to get back into the swing of this story, since I haven't really worked on it in months. I hope it was a satisfactory chapter, and I will work on getting back to the plot ASAP. **

**I'm outlining Bella's whole history, so I don't get lost, so this story will mostly likely go through some revisions as I look back at inconsistencies that I know I have written. **

**I just finished my AP Literature class, which involved some heavy writing, and as time progressed my timed write scores did go up, so hopefully my writing is a bit better and more consistent. My apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes in this story. I read through my chapters, but sometimes I insert words that should be there in my mind. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and thanks for any of you that have stuck it through with this story.**

**A Charmed Vampire **


	11. Chapter 11

**An Imprint Of A Lifetime**

**Chapter 11**

**Pairing: Bella / Leah**

**Rating: M for Sexual Content and Language**

* * *

**LPOV**

After today, I was convinced that Bella was committed to me. As much as I hate myself for it, I always had some lingering doubt that she would leave me and go back to Edward, or realize that Jacob was what she wanted and leave me. But after today, after what she said to me, I was convinced otherwise. It was different from every other time she has told me she loves me. It felt different, deeper and more serious. I loved her with all my being, I know I'm saying that due to the imprint, but to be honest I have a feeling I would have fallen in love with Bella eventually, the imprint just sped it up.

"Bella, you think it's time to head back home?"

She seemed to ponder that for a minute, then she replied, "Yeah, I suppose, I should probably be getting back home, Charlie might be worried about me. And of course I need to figure out what to do about the Cullens."

"Okay, so you ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah, let's go." She grabbed my hand, interlacing our fingers and we started walking back towards the parking lot. When we got there, the hairs on the back of my neck started to stand on end, and my wolf's hackles started to rise. I looked around, knowing that she sensed a threat and I saw a pair of wolf eyes in the bushes. I was uneasy, as I yelled in that direction, "I know you're there, just come out and face me like a man."

"Leah let me handle this." Bella started to step in front of me, trying to protect me. I knew that she was my protector, but I wasn't going to just back down so she could handle it all.

"Bella, I want to do this. If I don't, I'll never conquer my weaknesses." She sighed and backed down, but still kept close to me.

"I'll repeat myself again, come out." I shouted, and to my surprise, Paul stepped out in his human form, with just a pair of track sweats on.

"Congratulations Leah. You've successfully taken what was rightfully Jacobs' and for that he has given me the honor of subduing both of you and taking you back to him. Jacob will judge your fate. Leah, I have a feeling he will be merciful and make your death quick, since it was an imprint bond, but you Bella, he will not be so kind. You defied him, he will put you in your place."

I snarled, Bella was not a possession to be put in "their place." "Fuck off Paul, you won't be able to bring us back if you're running away with your tail behind your legs."

"Bitch, I will complete my mission. As Beta of the new pack, I will not fail my Alpha. He is the god of wolves and he will not tolerate failure." Without warning Paul phased on the fly, something he had always been talented at and lunged for me. As if by instinct, I phased on the spot, to stop him. I saw Paul's eyes go wide, but I didn't have time to think about why. I bought up a paw to his muzzle and knocked him back. He growled and leapt again. I roared at him and pounced, stopping him in mid air, grabbing him around the torso and sinking my teeth into his shoulder. I felt more powerful than I ever had. Paul whimpered as blood flowed from the bite I had left on him. I snarled and gave him a look that was as clear as day. **Get out now, and never come back, or I will kill you.** So indeed be did slink back to where he came from, tail between his legs.

I trotted back up to Bella, with a semi-grin on my face. Even though he would have tried to capture me and Bella, I was will proud as fuck that I bested him, without any help. But now that we were no longer in danger, I had time to inspect myself. I would never have thought I could beat Paul. Even though I hated to admit him, he was a male, and therefore stronger than I was. He has also been a wolf longer, and has more experience. But I had easily beat him. I looked at Bella and she was looking at my wolf form in wonder.

I gave her an inquisitive look, and she looked back at me. "Leah, you look absolutely magnificent. I think my wolf has had some influence on you." At first I didn't know what she meant, but as I took a closer look at myself, I saw some differences in my wolf form. Whereas before I was a grey color, I was now pure white, but that wasn't even the strangest bit. I was standing upright, like Bella, except I couldn't stand up all the way. Instead I was hunched over, almost like I had a back problem. I wondered what was going on with me. "Leah, I need you to phase back." Bella's soothing voiced helped me to change back.

"Here." Bella handed me her jacket and a blanket from the car. I hadn't thought about my clothes and now was naked.

"What's happening to me Bella? Why has my wolf changed?" I was really confused. No one's wolf had ever changed, especially as different as mine had. It was like it was almost a different creature.

"I suspect my wolf is having an influence on yours. I also suspect something else, but I need to do some research before I'm sure." Or her wolf was bonding with mine? That's something that hadn't happened in an imprint bond, but of course, nothing about me and Bella was conventional.

"We'll figure it out Leah. I swear to you, that I will do anything to help you." I couldn't help but to bring my lips to hers and kiss her deeply, running my tongue across her lips.

"Leah, as much as I love kissing you, I think we should get you home before I do something I will regret in public." I sighed, but agreed with her. I don't think it would do for someone to find us having sex on the car, so I got in the car and Bella drove us to my house, where I planned on getting answers out of Bella.

* * *

**JPOV**

"What do you mean you failed?" Paul flinched as I yelled at him. I wouldn't tolerate failure, and his was just appalling. He was a strong male wolf, my Beta, and he failed to capture two weaker women. He was making me look bad, but right now I don't have another choice for my Beta. Collin and Brady were too young and inexperienced.

"She caught me off guard. She is a strong one." Paul was looking at the floor, not looking me in the eyes. And so I should be, I was the god of wolves, every wolf is below me.

"I told you she was powerful. Her wolf form is different from ours. Stronger, but not smarter. We are men, and we will outsmart them every time." It was true, men were the dominate sex. We were better than women in every way.

"Not Bella sir, Leah. She has changed. Her wolf form is much more powerful now. She's not the weakling when we were all under Sam." Impossible. Leah was a weakling wolf who, by some stroke of luck, stole what belonged to me. I would crush her and torture her mind until she would be begging for me to kill her.

"Get out of here Paul, I need to think."

"As you wish." As Paul left the room, I started pacing. I started at the shrine in my room to the goddess Apate. As I knelt down to pray in front of it, the goddess herself appeared to me.

"Jacob, something is troubling you?"

"Yes my lady, you made me god of wolves, and yet Bella and her little bitch continue to defy me. How is that possible?"

"Your powers are still developing, you will, in time, be able to acquire what you want."

"Thank you my lady." I will be powerful enough to fight them and win. I will make them pay for defying me. Leah will die, and Bella will be mine.

* * *

**ApatePOV**

Jacob, what an ignorant fool. He really believed that I would give him powers to break up true love. Especially one that was meant to be. The Lycan of Darkness would get her revenge I knew she wanted, but for now her story was in the hands of Aphrodite. I was simply the goddess of deceit and trickery. If Jacob knew anything about the gods, he would know that. He would know that he was simply my entertainment, my puppet, my fun. He would fall, to the claws of his own pride, and by the teeth of the Lycan of Darkness.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Updated! Well I kind of like this chapter. The plot is developing, but I don't know how far I want to take this. I'll figure it out. I am considering the "gods" of this story to be Greek, since I'm most familiar with the Greek Gods. Apate is the Greek/Roman goddess of deceit, guile, fraud and deception. Someone whom I thought would be the perfect manipulator or Jacob. His pride made him vulnerable to her lies. She manipulated him to be her servant.**

**When I picture Lycans' I picture the wolves in "Underworld" so for any of you wonder, that's what I picture Bella as. Leah is a hybrid between a Lycan and shifter. **

**Sorry for any inconsistencies, or spelling and grammar mistakes. I am un-Beta'ed, so I do all my corrections. Thanks for reading. I love the positive feedback on this story, it has motivated me to write more. I'm really enjoying his story, and I hope you all are as well.**

**A Charmed Vampire**


	12. Chapter 12

**An Imprint Of A Lifetime**

**Chapter 12**

**Pairing: Bella / Leah**

**Rating: M for Sexual Content and Language**

* * *

**BPOV**

I really can't say I'm surprised, about any of it. Leah's changed form, her becoming more powerful, Jacob's need to conquer me and kill her. There wasn't a lot I could do about it, but I know that one day I would have to kill Jacob, or he would kill my mate. His blind anger and need of me, his slightly enhanced strength, his thought to be a god, there were few people that could be behind the sudden change, but I knew who it was. Apate, she had always disliked shifters, even the good ones, and she was notorious for using them for her own desires. Namely entertainment. I knew she would put up with Leah when they met, but only because of Leah's position of my mate. Apate had great respect for me. I figured she was only amplifying Jacob's feelings, but of course she didn't stop him from coming after me. Perhaps she thought that it was a challenge for me.

Of course, Jacob wasn't my problem; I could easily squash him like the parasite he had become. No, my problem was dealing with the Cullens. I know it may seem trivial, just tell Edward that we were over, but it wasn't that simple. They could by all rights, and should kill me if I leave him. I would no longer have any real ties to the vampire world, and was a liability. At least in their eyes, of course I knew the existence of vampires, and the brothers knew of me, but I didn't need to attract attention to myself. Leaders weren't exactly common, and they were getting more and more scarce. At least it seemed that way. Jaymen and I were the only leaders left from the past. All the others had passed on their power or had been killed for it. That's the thing with being a leader. It's not a well known fact, but if you kill us, you can absorb our Leader status and powers. For example, if I was killed, my killer would become the Leader of Darkness. It's a good thing the brothers didn't know that, otherwise I would be put to death immediately. So I couldn't afford to simply break off with the Cullens. The outcome was too uncertain.

I also had another hunch, and if I was right, myself and Leah would be in even more danger. I couldn't let anything happen to her. I would die before I let anyone lay a hand on her.

* * *

**LPOV**

Was Bella really having this much of an effect on me? Was my bond with her what was causing my change? My enhanced form, strength, speed, everything else different about me. I felt more powerful somehow. I've also noticed since mating with Bella, that during the night, I was always more uncomfortable. I'd have never been one to be afraid of the darkness, I mean, I'm mated to the Lycan of Darkness for god's sake, but the daytime just brought me comfort. I know I'm changing, and somehow, even though it's strange, I feel like welcoming it with all my being. It just feels right, like I've been waiting for this my whole life, but I needed to meet Bella before I was ready for it. Whatever it is, I know I'll need Bella to help me through it, whatever _it _is.

* * *

**BPOV **

"Leah, I'm sorry to leave you, but I need to check something out. I really loathe leaving you, but if I'm right I might know what is happening to you." I needed to talk to the Elder Council. I needed confirmation that what I thought was right.

"Yeah, sure Bella. I'll be fine. Go, find out what you need. I'll be here when you return."

I leaned in and kissed Leah's lips. Not a passion filled kiss, but one with my emotions fully behind it. I needed her to know I loved her, would do anything for her, and I tried to pour that into the kiss. "I'll be back."

She nodded. "I love you Bella. Come back safe."

I smiled, looking at her beautiful eyes. "I will." I left the house and started towards the forest. In my wolf form, I inherited the power over teleportation to the Council Building from my status of a Leader. Once I hit the tree line I phased and immediately felt a presence in my mind. "Bella, is that really you?" I recognized that voice at once. It was Jaymen, the Leader of Fire. I knew she worried for me, once I stopped phasing when I met the Cullens, to hide myself, I knew it would alarm her not to hear from me. And since I went a year or so without contact, I should have expected this.

"Yeah Jay, it's me. How have you been?"

"How have I been? I've been missing you like crazy; you know that we're the only two Leaders with knowledge of our power left. The rest either were killed, and their killers don't know how to tap into their power, or the ones that relinquished their powers no longer are with us. When you stopped phasing, I was worried, something could have happened to you. Why in the world did you go to Forks anyways?"

"Why did I go to Forks? I was scouting out this pack of shifters and coven of Vampires. Turns out that the coven is one of those animal drinkers and the shifters are quite interesting. Apate is meddling with them, and if she continues what she's doing, I'm going to have to stop her myself."

"Wow, who knew all that is going on in the little bitty town of Forks, Washington. I sense there is something else Bella."

"Yeah, there is. I found my mate among the shifters, and I need to see the Elder Council to confirm my suspicions about her."

"Bella! That's great, after so many years, you've finally found your mate. She's a lucky girl, but more importantly, what suspicions?"

"If you want to accompany me to the Elder Council, you can be present. After all if I'm right, it'll involve you too."

"I'd be honored." With that I closed my eyes and focused on the Council Building. I disappeared in a cloud of darkness and found myself standing in the main hall, a grand room, made of stone, with all the elemental banners hanging up. A large set of iron doors flanked by Troll guards rose up on the South wall. Despite what people thought, Trolls were actually quite intelligent beings. I also found myself staring at Jaymen, who had appeared in a column of fire. "Now Bella, what is this all about?"

"I'll tell you all when I get an audience with the Council." I walked up to guard and announced myself.

"I, Bella, Leader of Darkness request an audience with the Elder Council. The matter is that of great urgency." The guard looked that the other, then turned back to me and nodded. They opened the gate and I walked into the meeting room. It was a stone, circular room, with seats on the outer ring, with a podium in the middle. In each of the seats was a council member, one for each element, and one for each of the 13 Major races. I stepped up to the podium and spoke.

"I have discovered the new Leader."

* * *

**A/N: I bet you can't guess who it is. *winks* I'll explain how it happened in the next chapter. I tried to write in more of the dynamics of this AU world in to the chapter, as well as introducing Jaymen, who you heard about in the first few chapters. I really like this chapter to be honest, and I hope you all do as well. Review, Favorite, Follow, you know whatever you want to do. I apologize for all the spelling and grammar errors. **

**A Charmed Vampire**


	13. Chapter 13

**An Imprint Of A Lifetime**

**Chapter 13**

**Pairing: Bella / Leah**

**Rating: M for Sexual Content and Language**

* * *

**BPOV**

When I had my hunch, I knew that I had to find out, and I did. Now, I was sitting in the middle of La Push forest, just thinking. As soon as much hunch was confirmed, I knew I had to tell Leah. I just didn't know how. I was just pondering what to tell her. How do you tell your girlfriend that she was the Leader of Light? That's not really a conversation starter, "Hey babe, you know how I'm the Leader of Dark? Yeah, you're my counterpart, the Leader of Light." Yeah, that would go over well. I had asked Jaymen to give me space to think about this. Somehow, I didn't even know how I wasn't sure. Of course Leah was the Leader of Light. Since I'm darkness, she would be light and would balance me out. My temper, my darkness, everything about me, Leah was my opposite and I loved it. I was so sure that Leah was simply my mate; some part of me didn't want to introduce her into my world. Not because I didn't want to share, I wanted her to know everything about me, but when she learns of everything we do, everything I've done, I don't know how she'll cope. I'm worried for her wellbeing; I was brought up in this world. She wasn't. This is not a small conversation, not something she'll just get used to on the spot. This would take time. I just hoped that she would eventually come to love it.

I decided at the Elder Council building, when my thoughts were confirmed, that I would cut my ties with the Cullens. Today. I couldn't keep doing this to Leah. I know that we've only been together a few days, and that she knew that I was devoted to her; but I couldn't keep doing it. Edward still thought I was his, but I was no longer his, I was Leah's mate. Sitting here in La Push forest, I thought out my game plan. I figured that I would return to the Cullen's house for the last time today. I would tell them I could no longer be with Edward. A La Push wolf had imprinted on me, and I couldn't hurt them anymore by staying. I wouldn't exactly lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. I could already predict their reactions. Carlisle would ask me questions, and implore me to stay with Edward, but ultimately would let me go. Esme would be sad. She's too motherly for her not to be hurt by this. Emmett would be hurt that I, his little sister would be gone. Rosalie would be outwardly indifferent, but internally she would miss me. Jasper, would be somewhat relieved that I wouldn't tempt his control anymore, but would miss me. Alice would try anything to get me to stay; she was my best friend after all. And Edward, he would be difficult. Knowing his possessive nature, he would do anything to get me to stay. I knew he would try to dazzle me and beg me to stay. It wouldn't work though. Ever since I let my wolf back into my life, I remembered that the vampire dazzle would no longer work on me. If anything they would be drawn to me.

The only thing I was worried about was losing control if Edward tried anything. If he tried to go after my mate, I would kill him. I wouldn't let anything happen to her, Edward would be nothing to kill. He's barely a century old, and since the gift he relied on didn't work on me, it would be useless. I didn't want a fight with the Cullens, even though I wouldn't be with them anymore, I would always care for them. I didn't want to make enemies with them, but if I have to I would do anything to keep my mate safe. As I was thinking, I didn't realize that I was starting to wander to the Cullen's manor. Once my senses registered that, I knew I couldn't turn back. I had to go and do this.

As I approached their house I could sense all the Cullens there. Good, I don't have to repeat this more than once. I walked in the back door, and immediately Edward was by my side, hugging me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. It took all I had to not growl at him, I'm not yours, I belong to Leah! "Love, what's wrong?"

Fuck, he noticed my discomfort. "Nothing Edward. Listen, I need to talk to your family. It's important." I noticed that he cringed as I said "your family" and not "our family." This is already getting hard and I haven't said anything yet.

"Okay love. Come into the living room, they're already there." I took a breath and followed him. This was it, I was cutting my ties. No turning back now, I had to do it.

"Hey Bella! What's up girl?" I smiled at Emmett; I knew this would hurt him deeply. I wish I could save them from this pain, but there was nothing I could do.

"Bella, you smell like wet dog. Have you been hanging out with those damn mutts again?" I growled softly, too soft for them to hear, but Rosalie didn't know she was insulting my mate.

"That's what I need to talk to you all about.. " I trailed off. This was harder than I thought it would be. Don't get me wrong, I love Leah and I was willingly doing this for her, but I couldn't deny that I had come to love the Cullens as a second family.

"What is it Bella? What's going on?" Oh Carlisle, always asking questions.

"I've been imprinted on, by one of the wolves." I whispered. I had to make sure they all kept calm. But the reactions were exactly how I imagined. Esme, Emmett, and Alice all looked heartbroken. They knew that with this, we wouldn't be able to come in much contact. Rosalie looked indifferent, but her eyes had a look of sadness in them. Carlisle looked curious, yet sad at the same time. Jasper looked like he was trying to keep Edward calm. His eyes were turning that onyx black. "What!"

"Edward, calm down. You know they can't help it. I can't keep myself away from my mate anymore. I can't hurt someone like that." I was cautious. I knew Edward could blow at the drop of a pin.

"Your mate? You're my mate Bella. You can't do this to me. You say you can't hurt someone like that, but you can hurt me?" In reality, those were probably not the best words, but I can't take them back now.

"Edward, I feel the imprint pull. I can't stay away. I tried, it hurts. I feel a pain in my heart if I'm not around them." Carlisle looked like he wanted to ask something. "Yes Carlisle?"

"Which one of the wolves imprinted on you, if you don't mind me asking?" Did I want to tell them? Not really, I needed to protect Leah. I didn't want to draw attention to her anymore than I already did. Jacob was after her blood, I didn't need Edward after her either.

"I would really love to tell you Carlisle, but it's something that I just can't. Not with Edward-" I trailed off again. I knew he understood, as he looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Edward, son, maybe you need to go hunting to cool off. Let off some steam, think about things." I looked at Carlisle with an appreciative glance.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that. Bella, I won't let you go. I can't, I love you. The only thing I'll think about is getting you back." I sighed. Edward, let me go. I can't keep doing this. But before I could say anything, Edward ran off.

"I think I've overstayed my welcome. I'll just be going." I turned towards the door, but someone ran to me and grabbed me into a hug.

"Bella, please, we all love you, don't cut us out." I almost wanted to cry. Emmett was like my big brother. I would miss him, but this was better for everyone.

"I'm sorry Emmett." I whispered, broke out of his hold, and ran into the forest. After I was sure none of the Cullens were following me, I phased into my wolf form and ran back home. Back to Leah. I had a lot to tell her.

* * *

**A/N: Update! Bella finally broke up with the Cullens. I suppose I could have written the Cullens as part of Bella's life, but with everything going on with Leah and her status, I think it's better to get them out, for now. I know I lot of people wanted me to address the Cullens, and I finally have. Next up, Bella and Leah tackle Leah's new leader position. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**A Charmed Vampire**


	14. Chapter 14

**An Imprint Of A Lifetime**

**Chapter 14**

**Pairing: Bella / Leah**

**Rating: M for Sexual Content and Language**

* * *

**BPOV**

As I was racing back home a thought hit me. I know I had a lot to tell Leah, but to be honest; I had been dumping a lot of mindboggling information on her lately. I haven't really had time to take her out on a proper date. Sure, she, in actuality made the first move since she asked me to dinner, but since I've let my wolf back into my life, I've been feeling more dominant, the need to be in "man" in the relationship if you will. I know Leah will beat my ass if I told her that, but I couldn't help it. I wasn't one of those people who thought the woman's place was in the kitchen, no my parents beat that out of me, but I felt the need to be the protector. My innate need to protect my mate, Leah probably felt the same way honestly. What I really wanted to do was go out on a proper date with my mate. We've been taking things really fast, faster than I thought could ever happen between mates, but here we were. Thinking about it wasn't going to make it happen; I needed to prepare something before I went home.

I changed course from the Clearwater's home, to Sam's house. If I could trust anyone with this, it would be him. He broke my mates' heart, but I understood, the imprint bond is just so strong. He wanted to see her happy, and if he could help, I knew he would. As I approached Sam's door, I phased back to human and knocked on the door. Emily almost immediately answered and smiled at me.

"Hi Bella. What can I do for you?"

"Hey Emily, is Sam in? I need to talk to him. It's important."

"Of course, come in, I'll go get him."

As I walked in the entryway, I noted that for a guy with barely any time, what with protecting La Push as well as holding a part time job at the bookstore here, he had a really nice home. About the same size as Charlie back in Forks, but it was different. It had a more warm feeling; maybe it was the dark mahogany wood surfaces or the apparent theme of tribal wolves. As I was looking around their entryway, Emily came back with Sam.

"Bella, what a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you? Emily said it was important."

I took a breath, "Sam, I need help setting up a date night with Leah. I want to take her to this meadow that I know of around here, but I don't know what exactly to do. You know Leah on a personal level better than I do, I hate to say, but do you have any ideas?"

"Leah was always one to enjoy the smaller things in life. Most likely just spending time with you will make her happy. Maybe you can take her on a picnic in this meadow late at night and just stargaze? I know something simple like that would make her day."

"Bella, if you need help, I'm cooking dinner for a few of the wolves, I can make you guys something. I know Leah's favorite, she's a fan of barbeque."

"That wouldn't be too much trouble for you Emily? I don't want to impose.." Emily was doing a really big favor for me. Sam and Emily didn't need to help me with Leah at all, and here she was asking to help with this date.

"No trouble at all Bella. I was just about to start dinner; I'll go get it ready. Besides, I know the heartbreak I've put Leah through lately, it's the least I can do to repay her."

"Thank you Emily, I'll always be grateful." That was true. I will always respect this family. Being the imprint of an Alpha wasn't easy, and thinking about others wellbeing on the spot like that wasn't always easy.

As Emily went to start the food, Sam spoke to me. "Bella, what exactly brought this on. I mean, last time I talked to Leah she didn't want to accept the imprint and here a few days later, you're taking her on the date? Is it safe to say she's accepted it now?"

Oh right, Sam probably hasn't heard about the eventful time I've had here, I think he still thinks I'm human too. Probably better keep it that way for a while. "Yeah Sam, she has. I've gotten so much closer to her, and I just wanted to surprise her with something."

"Well, I'm happy for you both. I assume Leah told you about us? I know I hurt her when I left, and her finally imprinting.. Well, I'm happy for her, she can truly move on now."

"Yeah, she can. I'll always be there for her. Anyways Sam, I'll be back in about half an hour, I need to go set up a few things for my date. Thanks again, and tell Emily thank you for me."

"Will do Bella. Good luck."

Then I left Sam's place and headed into town. There were a few things I'd need to pick up for our date.

* * *

**LPOV**

Bella had been gone almost all day. I was getting worried. When she said need to check a few things out, I didn't know she would be this long. She left this morning and now I was sitting in the living room with my brother Seth, who had just gotten back from school. I was just making small talk with him. "So Seth, how was school?"

"Same as always, for the most part. It's still weird without Jake there, but with what he did that night, I guess it's for the best." I lightly growled at Jake's name. He deserved to be banished, and whatever else happened to him. I had always felt bad for taking Bella from him, but when he went all freaky I sort of lost the guilt. I was pulled from my thoughts when Seth asked me something. "Leah, are you happy?" I had no idea where that came from. Am I happy?

"Yes.. Where did a question like that come from?" I really was confused.

"It's just that, well, the whole Bella thing. I know you didn't want to imprint on her.." He trailed off. Oh that, I guess he really hasn't been home to hear that I'm with Bella now.

"Oh, yes Seth I'm happy. I decided to give Bella and chance, and let's just say, she wasn't at all what I expected. My wolf and I are both happy." She was definitely not what I expected, but I wouldn't change a thing.

"Good. Mom and I haven't seen you happy for so long. I was starting to worry." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm good." As Seth was about to say something else I heard a knock on the door. I jumped up and went to answer it. What I found on my porch was a very happy looking Bella.

"Hey Leah, I didn't know if you minded me just barging in your house so I knocked." I laughed, and leaned forward to kiss her.

"I don't mind if you do Bella. You're family now." And she was, honestly. She was my mate, my home was hers.

"Good to know, mind if I come in?" Didn't I just say I didn't mind?

"Yeah, come on in, Seth got home a little bit ago, you can meet him formally now." I was somewhat nervous introducing my mate to my little brother, but I knew he'd love her.

As I guided Bella into the living room, I called out, "Hey Seth, I've got someone to introduce to you!" We walked into the living room and Bella sat in a chair and pulled me into her lap.

"Hey Seth, I'm Bella. Nice to meet the brother of the wolf the imprinted on me." I laughed, and so did Seth. He got up and shook Bella's hand that wasn't wrapped around my waist.

"Nice to meet you Bella, but let's get this out of the way, if you hurt my sister, I will hunt you down." I glared at Seth. That was so not necessary.

"Oh Seth, don't worry. I won't, pinkie promise." And she stuck her pinkie out. Seth and I laughed as he shook with her. "What? Pinkie promises are sacred."

"I know they are. Anyways Leah, Bella, I have patrol, so I've got to jet. Nice to meet you Bella. Hope to see you around." Finally alone, I had a few things to ask Bella.

"Bella, where have you been all day. I've missed you." She looked a little nervous then spoke.

"I had a few things I needed to do, but I'll tell you about them later, on our date." Date? I had a date with Bella today? Like she knew I was confused, she clarified.

"I was thinking that since I've been dropping information bombs on you, it would be nice to just go out on a date tonight. If you don't mind that is." I had a date with Bella tonight! I had no idea what to do.

"What are we going to do Bella? What do I wear and stuff?" She smiled at me.

"Wear something warm. What we're going to do it a surprise. I'll leave you to get ready and prepare yourself. I'll be back around 8." That gave me a few hours to get ready.

"Yeah sure Bella, I'll be looking forward to it." I kissed her as she got up. "I'll see you later babe."

"Yeah, I'll be back, remember something warm." Then she left. I had no idea what I wanted to wear.

* * *

**8:00 P.M**

It was time for Bella to come pick me up. I heard her walk up to my front porch and I answered the door before she had the chance to knock. "Hey Bella. You look .. warm." She was dressed in a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt with a tribal wolf on the front. Then there was me with jeans, black Uggs, and a gray hoodie.

"You do to Leah. Warm, you remembered." She smiled and kissed me. I laughed.

"Yeah, but anyways, what are we going to do Bella?" I really was curious.

"Like I said it's a surprise. Follow me." She led me in the forest near my house. "Leah, what we're going to do, well to get there it's a little bit of a hike. So, I can just carry you." She phased into her wolf form. As I looked at it, I admired it as well. She was obviously feminine, but she was muscled as well, rock hard looking abs, biceps that I think were thicker than my leg, that kind of thing. She barked to grab my attention, and bent her knees to I could climb on her back. I did and wrapped my arms around her neck. As she ran, I nuzzled my head into her fur. It smelled just like Bella, it was amazing. Before I knew it, Bella stopped in a clearing. I jumped off of her and she phased back. As she did I drank in the sight.

Bella had set up the clearing in a romantic atmosphere. White candles were spread out around the meadow. It was dark outside, so the only light came from the candles, stars and the moon. In the middle of the clearing was a checkered blanket with a picnic basket sitting on it. Bella spoke up, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"You like it Leah? I thought we could just sit, have food and just watch the stars." I was almost in tears.

"I love it Bella. It's gorgeous; this is the most amazing thing I've seen in a long time." I leaned in a passionately kissed my mate. She took my hand and led me to the blanket. We both sat down and she opened the basket. The smell of barbeque drifted out.

"I stopped by Sam and Emily's place to ask a favor and Emily offered to make your favorite. I'm not that great at cooking." Emily's barbeque, best thing ever.

"Thanks Bella. This really means a lot to me." We ate in silence, comfortable silence. After we were finished, Bella pulled out another fleece blanket and sat behind me. I leaned on her and she covered us with the blanket. Then she wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on mine. We sat looking at the stars for a while, and then I spoke.

"Bella, this has been one of the most romantic nights I've ever had. It's amazing how you've set this up. I love it." And I wasn't lying. I loved this, great food, romantic atmosphere, just spending time with my mate. It couldn't get much better than this, but I still had something I wanted to ask her. As if she could sense that I wanted to ask something she said,

"I know you want to know what I was doing today, and I promise to tell you, but later, right now I just want to enjoy spending time with you." That satisfied me. I would get answers later, now would just be the time to spend with my amazing Bella.

* * *

**A/N: This was kind of a bit of a fluff chapter. I felt that I needed to put in a chapter that wasn't a game changer. I also think this is one of the longest chapters as well. I'll continue with the story in the next chapter, but I had a lot of fun writing this. As to the pack not knowing about Bella, I will probably leave it that way for a while. Leave them thinking Bella is just a human. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews and support for this story. I'm almost at 100 reviews, and honestly when I started this story, I never thought it would be this monster thing. But I'm glad it is. I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you guys are as well!**

**A Charmed Vampire**


	15. Chapter 15

**An Imprint Of A Lifetime**

**Chapter 15**

**Pairing: Bella / Leah**

**Rating: M for Sexual Content and Language**

* * *

**LPOV**

My date with Bella last night was perhaps one of the best of my life; spending time with my mate, alone and without interruptions. What made it even better was that it was so touching that Bella set up a date with me in mind. Not that I would think she would do anything else, but despite her uneasiness with the whole thing, still went to Sam and Emily for help. I loved that about her, she could swallow her pride and ask for help, unlike many men I've dated over the years.

However, I still needed to know what she found out. I knew it had to do with me, and our relationship, I just didn't want to push her. She made this night perfect and I didn't want to ruin it with the serious talk, but as it turned out, I didn't need to.

"Leah, I want you to know, that I love you and this night has been the best of my very long life." Bella's words were sweet, but I could sense the seriousness of her words as well.

"I feel the same way Bella, but I can tell you want to tell me something. Just tell me, don't worry about ruining the night. I've already had the night of my life." Which was true, I just wanted her to tell me.

She took a breath, "Well Leah, you know when I left; I went to the Elder Council. They're kind of like the Kings of our world, somewhat like the Volturi, except not as ruthless and they have a much better image. You have been feeling changes to your personality haven't you Leah? More comfortable in the day, attracted to light, things like that."

"Yeah. I have, not that it's anything against you. I know you're the Leader of Darkness." I didn't see where she was going with this. I figured it was just my balancing my relationship with the darkness.

"Well, Leah the thing is, the personality change, your shifter form change.. Ugh, why is this so hard. It should be." What was hard? What was she trying to tell me?

"Bella, don't worry, just tell me. I won't be angry. I could never be angry with you."

"Well, you're a Leader. The Leader of Light to be precise. You're my counterpart, you balance my darkness out. You were meant to be my mate." That's a shocker. I didn't know how to process that one. I'm a Leader? What does that even entail? Although I guess it did make sense. Me mating with Bella would of course mean changes for myself, I just wasn't expecting them this, big.

"Oh. That's.. uhh.." I didn't know what to say. What do you say when you're told you're the Leader of Light and the perfect partner for the Leader of Darkness?

"Don't answer, just process. I know it's a lot to take in, and I'll be here every step of the way. Just for you" Of course Bella would help me. She's been through this before. I didn't know how to respond, so instead I just turned in her arms and kissed her. As she kissed back, I could sense the discomfort in her. She always let her emotions out in her kisses. As I pulled away I just said,

"I know you'll be there for me Bella. Don't be uncomfortable; it just takes some getting used to. So tell me, what do I do as a Leader?" I was insanely curious what would change about me and what I had to do.

"Well, you'll have to go through training first. As your mate, since I'm a Leader I get that privilege. We just have to go before the Elder Council and announce that you've chosen your mentor. Once done with that, you have to go back to the Council once a month to show them your progress. I'll talk to you about training later, it's not something that you can just go into on the spot. It's going to be one hell of a conversation. Once you are a fully realized Leader you will be in charge of a whole bunch of different creatures tied to your race. Some of mine are Shadow wraiths, werewolves, Lycans, and a whole host of others. I'm not sure about all of yours, but I'm sure that you have Angels and shifters. You see to it that they obey the Ancient Laws and of course keep our existence a secret from humans." Wow, that's a lot. However, I think after I learn to live with this, I'll be a lot more secure with the thought. I knew that now I would truly be able to open up with Bella and she would open up with me, eventually.

"Woah, okay, nice to know; when are we going to see this Council?" I didn't know if she wanted to go now, or wait. Didn't hurt to ask did it?

"We can go when you're comfortable. Get used to the idea of being a Leader, then we'll go." Okay, so I had time to adjust before having to jump into training.

"Okay, that's good with me. Anyways Bella, it's starting to get late, do you want to head back home?" I yawned, I was starting to get a little sleepy.

"Sure thing, I'll come back and clean up later, let's just get you to bed." She stood up, shifted and I climbed onto her back. She ran me back home and as she did I rested my head on her shoulders, and I swear I heard her purr. As we reached my house, I climbed off her back and she shifted back.

"Are you going to join me?" I really wanted Bella to come to bed with me.

"Yeah, you get ready I'll go quickly clean up our date." Then she bolted off. I laughed and walked inside. I quickly made my way to the bathroom and proceeded to take a quick shower. Sitting outside was fun, but it did get a girl dirty. When I was finished, I wrapped a towel around myself and walked into my room. When I got there, Bella was sitting on my bed, wearing some of my sweats and a shirt of mine. As I walked in, her eyes were instantly attached to me.

"You know, you would look a lot better without that towel on." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Now normally I would be all for bedding Bella right then and there, but I was tired, and tonight was already the best of my life. Not that sex would be a bad thing, but I didn't want to pass out in the middle of it. So I laughed and quickly got on a tank top and a pair of running shorts. I got in bed and snuggled up near Bella. Despite my high temperature, her warmth soothed me. As I drifted off to sleep, I hear Bella whisper "I love you Leah."

* * *

**A/N: I know I could have written a lemon here, but I felt that although it would be hot, it would take away from the plot I've developed here. It's an important chapter for sure, albeit short. Leah now knows she's a Leader. From here on will be Leah's journey to becoming the best Leader she can be, with Bella's help of course.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. :)**

**A Charmed Vampire**


	16. Chapter 16

**An Imprint Of A Lifetime**

**Chapter 16**

**Pairing: Bella / Leah**

**Rating: M for Sexual Content and Language**

* * *

**LPOV**

As I awoke the next morning, the sunlight was streaming through my open curtains. I sat up in my bed, and saw Bella standing by the window, with her back towards me. I got up from the bed and walked over to her. As I reached her I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"Morning sexy, how long have you been up?" Bella continued to look out the window and just sighed.

"Most of the night, just thinking about things." The answer she gave me was very broad, and while I knew she probably didn't want to talk about it, I tried to press her a little bit.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She just shook her head and looked at me.

"Leah, I just.. can't. It's not that I don't want to tell you, but I just don't know how." I suppose after last night, things would be complicated. I sort of understood what she was saying. I didn't know how to articulate my feelings about the entire situation either.

"It's okay, I understand. I just hope someday it will be easier to come to grips with this."

"You will Leah, trust me. It took me years to find myself and my purpose, and even now I'm learning things every day. Ever since I saw you at the bonfire, just playing with Seth, I knew there was something different. Even though I had almost stamped out my inner wolf, you brought it back to me. I believe that had I not my mate when I did, my wolf would have never surfaced again. You saved me Leah, in more ways than one." I hadn't expected that, I knew that I was Bella's mate and that she had tried to stamp out her wolf while she was with the Cullens, but I didn't know it was that deep.

"You've changed me so much. You know at the time I was a cold heartless bitch. I didn't let anyone in after Sam and Emily got together, but I saw you for the first time. I know I made the first move, and since then our roles have reversed but I feel more comfortable than I ever have." Which was true, while I know Bella was the submissive one when we first met, I suspect when I brought her wolf out again, she personality did a 180. She's the most confident, sexy, amazing, smart woman I've ever met, and this amazing creature was my mate. Bella kissed my cheek, pulling me out of the thoughts.

"Babe, as much as I'd love to have more intense conversations with you, I think we should go eat. There's this little café in Forks where we can have breakfast." That sounded nice, just me and Bella, doing something so normal as having a breakfast date, before my life changed forever.

* * *

**BPOV**

I didn't get much sleep last night. I was too busy thinking of the task ahead of me. Even as I got dressed for our breakfast date, I couldn't get it out of my head. I was thinking of contacting Jaymen soon, so I could get her help with training Leah. I knew I would have to train her in combat, and as much as I want to do that myself, I'm so whipped that I'd lose every time. I need an outside source for her to spar with, and Jaymen was the best choice right now.

As I walked downstairs, Sue was in the kitchen, making breakfast for herself by the looks of it. She greeted me as I walked down the stairs.

"Oh hi there Bella, you and Leah get any sleeping done?" She threw me a wink and I'm pretty sure I turned a bright shade of red. Fortunately Leah came to my rescue.

"Oh mom, don't tease her, we got plenty of sleep, we're just going to go out for breakfast, I'll be back later." I reached for my jacket hanging by the door and shrugged it on. I opened the door for Leah and as we walked out I heard Sue yell,

"Okay Leah, I'll see you later. It was nice to see you Bella." After I shut the door, we walked out to my car and I opened the door for Leah. She kissed me briefly on the lips and proceeded to get in the car. I walked around to the other side and got in the driver's seat. As I pulled out of the driveway, Leah spoke up.

"So, what are we going to do besides the little breakfast date Bella?" What were we going to do? I didn't really have any plans for the day. I was going to put off going to see the council for a few days, I wanted to spend time with Leah, just us, before I started dragging her into my world.

"I don't know Leah, is there anything you want to do? We can go to my place, go could go to the beach, drive out to Port Angeles or something and hang out, whatever you want to do."

"Well, I do need to get a few things, you want to go to Port Angeles?"

"Yeah I'm up for that. I'll need to tell Charlie that I won't be home for the day after breakfast then we can head out. You can use my phone to call your mom and tell her." Sounded like a good plan, just a relaxing day in Port Angeles.

"That's fine with me."

"Alright, anyways here's the place." I turned the car off and got out of the car. Before she could, I ran around to her side, opened the passenger side door for her, and offered her my hand. She took it and pulled herself out of the car. She closed my car door and we walked into the café. I noticed that she was still holding my hand, which was fine with me. As we walked in, the waitress gave me a wave, since I came here frequently with Charlie and showed us to a booth. She handed us both a menu and told us that our server would be with us in a minute. Leah looked like she was trying to decide what she wanted.

"So Leah, what are you going to have? I might have the waffle combo."

"I don't know, I'm leaning towards pancake platter. You know my appetite." As we were talking, our server came over and asked us if we wanted anything to think. I ordered a coffee and Leah got an orange juice. As our server came back with our drinks, she asked us if we were ready to order. We were so I ended up with the waffle combo with scrambled eggs and bacon, and Leah got a pancake platter. As we waited for our food we just talked a bit.

"So Bella, what was your childhood like? I'm curious." My childhood? Hmm..

"Well, it was probably much different than yours. Since I was born in the late 1850s, girls didn't have many opportunities. Of course being born to a Seer and Angel gives you some leeway. I wasn't really brought up with that view that all women did was get married and have kids. My parents knew that I was destined to be immortal, and since my father was a Seer, he knew that that mindset wouldn't last forever. However I did need to fit in with my peers, so I was brought up to know what was proper and what wasn't. Of course I don't really need that anymore, the skills do come in handy, like when I need to seduce my incredibly sexy mate." She laughed.

"Oh Bella, you seduce me by just existing babe." Now it was my turn to laugh. Soon we got our food and our conversation slowed down in favor of eating. As we both finished up, I asked for the check. As I was paying, Leah decided she needed to use the restroom. I told her I'd be waiting by the front doors. As I sat out in the foyer, I noticed Jessica, Mike, Angela and Ben walking into the café. Jessica came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Bella! It's so nice to see you. I feel like it's been forever since I saw you, even though it's only been a couple weeks." Oh Jessica, as much as I did like her, she was a bit, overly hyper sometimes for me.

"It's nice to see you too Jessica, you guys out on a breakfast double date?" Angela was the one to answer me.

"Yeah, figured it was a nice day to do something. So what's up with you, you here with anyone?" They'd figure it out soon enough so no point in trying to get around it.

"Yeah, I'm here with my girlfriend Leah, she's using the restroom." I swear Mike's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"G-g-girlfriend? Since when were you a lesbian Bella? I thought I had some sort of chance." I had to stifle a laugh. Mike thought he had a chance, I wouldn't date that boy even if I wasn't with Leah. Speaking of Leah, she came walking over to me.

"Okay Bella, I'm ready. Oh who are these people, friend's of your yours?"

"Yeah, Leah, these are a few friends of mine. Jessica, Mike, Angela and Ben." They all waved as I introduced them. "And guys, this is my girlfriend Leah Clearwater, she lives out on the reservation." Ben was the one to speak up this time,

"It's nice to meet you Leah. I'm sure if Bella has taken a liking to you, that you're all good, but we won't keep you from your day, We'll see you later Bella?" I mentally thanked Ben, I could see Jessica just wanted to ask a million questions that I didn't really have answers for.

"Yeah I'll be around. I'll see you later." I gave them a wave, grabbed Leah's hand and we walked out of the café. As we got to my car, I opened her door, then walked around to mine.

"Well, it was nice to meet your friends Bella."

"I suppose. Mike was shocked, it was actually pretty funny. That boy has a major crush on me and now he as absolutely no chance." She giggled.

"Yeah, you're all mine." As if to prove her point, she kissed my lips, subtlety biting my lower lip. I nearly moaned into her lips, but stopped myself. I broke away and rested my forehead on hers.

"Leah, you know what you do to me. If you do that I don't know if I can stop myself from taking you in the backseat."

"I know, that's why I do it." She winked at me, and I just groaned.

"You will be the death of me woman."

"But you still love me and you know it." She had me there.

"That is so true. So, you ready for our day trip to Port Angeles? I just need to go pick something up from my house and let Charlie know."

"Yeah I'm all ready. Let's go." As I drove off, I thought I saw something move in the bushes, but I figured it was just my imagination.

* * *

**JPOV**

"So, they're going to Port Angeles. Now's my time to get Leah out of the way and get Bella all to myself." I didn't know exactly what I was going to do, but I was sure that Apate would inspire me. There was no way they were escaping me again. I would have my revenge, then I would get to have my way with Bella.

Revenge was sweet.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in two months! Now like all my other periods of time with no updating, I have no good excuse. I did want to finish this over the summer, but I got preoccupied. I run a gaming YouTube channel, which takes up a good chunk of my time, so sometimes it takes a while to write. **

**I've also just recently started a website for said YouTube channel, so I'm not exactly sure how regular my updates will be. But again, my apologies. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I tried to keep this chapter a bit lighter, but still relevant. Till next time.**

**A Charmed Vampire **


	17. Chapter 17

**An Imprint Of A Lifetime**

**Chapter 17**

**Pairing: Bella / Leah**

**Rating: M for Sexual Content and Language**

**Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter**

* * *

**LPOV**

This morning with Bella was simply amazing. I never thought something as simple as waking up with my mate would make me fall in love with her even more than I already was. She opened up to me today; that was what really touched me. As I sit here, next to her while she's driving us to Port Angeles, I can't help but relive what she told me. _You saved me Leah, in more ways than one. _That's what touched me the deepest. I relish the idea that I did for Bella, what she did for me. She did save me, had I not met my mate, I would have grown old and bitter, something that now, I can't even fathom.

As I sit next to her, I still remember when she first saved me, from Jacob. I was so ready to die; I would have done anything for her. I was prepared to lay down my life, to defend her. Then she just surprised both me and Jacob with her gorgeous Lycan form. Her sleek black fur, her scent, even her eyes, everything about her made me feel safe. The fact that she delivered an ass kicking on Jacob made it even better. I know he's still out there, and I will find him. I will train as hard as I can, to become stronger than him, he will feel my fear when he threatened my mate.

As I'm deep in thought, Bella pulls me out. "Babe, we're here. You ready to just spend the day with me?" Of course I was. I was highly looking forward to just spending the day with my Bella.

"I would love nothing more than to just spend time with you." She flashed me a wide smile and leaned over to kiss me. As our lips met, I nearly let out a moan. I still feel the fireworks when we kiss, something that I've never felt before, even with Sam. She bit my bottom lip and ran her tongue across it. I moaned into her lips, and I could feel her smirk against mine. As we broke apart, we were both heavily breathing, and I rested my forehead against hers. "You know babe, if you kiss me like that, we'll never leave this car."

"Any other time, I wouldn't object, but there are a few things that I want to do." That peaked my interests, what were we going to do?

"Okay Bella, lead the way." She got out of the car, ran around to my side, opened my door, and before I could blink I was looking at her grinning face and outstretched arm. I grabbed her hand and pulled myself out of the car. I gave her a peck on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "I bet you're even better with that speed in private." She gawked at me, and I just laughed.

"Oh Leah, you're such a tease."

"I know, it's what I do best." She just laughed at me, grabbed my hand and we started walking down the sidewalk.

* * *

My day with Bella was perfect. Just spending time with her, arbitrarily window shopping, buying a few things here and there, it was a perfect day. I was sitting in the car with her, when she spoke up.

"So Leah, it's getting pretty late, you want me to just drop you off at home, or .." I get the feeling she wanted me come back to her place, and I couldn't help but giggle that she was nervous.

"Do you want me to spend the night Bella?" She nodded her head a little sheepishly, like she just got in trouble for taking a cookie out of the cookie jar. "Of course I'll come home with you Bella, I just got to call my mom and let her know."

"Don't worry about that Leah; I may have called her while you were trying things on." She did what?

"Bella, you stinker! You didn't even know I would say yes!" I swatted her lightly on the shoulder, even though I knew that I would never deny that chance to spend the night with my mate.

"You know you wouldn't have said no." Well, she got me. I leaned over a kissed her neck.

"You're right, I wouldn't have. There's no way that I ever want to be separated from you." She shuttered and managed to croak out.

"The things you do to me Leah, I can hardly keep my hands off of you." I think I know where this is leading.

"Then don't babe. I want you as much as you want me. It takes all my control to keep from jumping you every time someone gives you even a glance. You make me go crazy." I said in a husky voice. I knew what I wanted tonight, and I was going to get it. I think Bella sped up, because before I knew it we were at her house. As I got out of the car, I didn't have time to think, since I was pushed up against the door of the car, and Bella's lips crashed into mine. She kissed me passionately, like we had on our first night. As I broke away, I gasped out, "What about your dad Bella?"

"Don't worry; Charlie is out for the night. He told me that he had to take care of some police business in Seattle, so he won't be back until tomorrow, we have all night." Well, after she told me that, I crashed my lips back onto hers. I felt her bend down a bit and grasp my legs, and lift me up. I wrapped my legs around her waist, and she carried us into the house. As soon as the door shut, I pushed her up against it, and started to kiss her neck. She moaned loudly in my ear, as I held her arms by her sides.

"Leah, bedroom, now." She grunted. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Again, I pushed her up against the door, nipping at her neck. I felt her hands dive under my shirt, feeling my warm skin. I wanted her, now. I tore myself away from her neck, and grabbed the hem of her shirt. She lifted her arms, I pulled her shirt off, and threw it across the room, I don't know or care where it landed. My eyes raked across her tanned and toned body. She really was a sight to behold. She smirked and reached for my shirt. She didn't have the patience I did, so she just tore my shirt off. Good thing it wasn't one that I particularly cared for.

She growled at the sight of my tanned body. She started to kiss and bite at my neck. I moaned and reached around and unclasp her bra. As I did so, she backed up towards the bed, and I landed in the bed with Bella on top of me. This position didn't suit me, so I proceeded to flip us over so I was on top. So she was underneath me, nothing covering her top, exposed to my wandering eyes. She was fucking beautiful, tanned and toned stomach, muscular but still feminine arms, and full and perky breasts; her dark nipples just begging to be sucked. She was biting her lower lip, with an almost begging look in her eyes.

I reached out with one of my hands and ran it down her bare body. She shuddered as I lowered my lips to her right breast and started to suck it. She moaned loudly, her hand holding my head in place. With my left hand I rubbed and twisted her other nipple. I could just feel her becoming hard in my hand. "Leah." She moaned my name, something that I loved to hear.

She reached to unclasp my bra and after she did, my bra fell away, leaving me bare to her eyes. I could see the lust in her eyes, but I wanted her, never mind my needs, we had all night for that, right now, I just wanted her. My hands moved lower and unbuttoned her pants. I pulled them down her legs, and she just kicked them off the bed, landing on the floor. Now she was underneath me, just in a pair of white panties that I could see were soaked. "Mmm.. Bella, you're so wet for me." I said sensually.

"Ugh, Leah, I need you." I rubbed her though her panties and she let out a loud moan; it was music to my ears. I slowly pulled her panties off of her and she spread her legs for me. Her pussy was even more gorgeous than I remember it being, probably because our bond was stronger than ever. I teased her by running my fingers around her slit, but never touching or entering it. I could feel her becoming frustrated, as she growled at me, "Stop fucking teasing me Leah, I need you, so badly." Who was I to deny her? I shoved two of my fingers into her dripping wet slit and she let out a whimper. As I pumped in and out of her, she bucked her hips against my hand. I leaned over and took her lips into mine, biting on her lower lips. She kissed me back, and as I pushed my tongue against her mouth, she opened hers and let me explore her mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance, which I quickly won. I could feel her walls squeeze against my fingers and I knew she was close.

With my free hand I stroked her clit a few times and brought her over the edge. She screamed against my lips and arched her back. I kept my fingers in her slit as she came down from her high. I grabbed my face and kissed my lips, hard. "God babe, you are so sexy." I just smirked.

"Anything for you sexy." I got an evil glint in her eyes, and I shuddered.

"Now it's my turn." And we went at it for hours, falling asleep when we were both sated, just me and my mate. I couldn't have been happier. Nothing could bring me down, not Jacob, not the pressure of being a Leader, nothing. As long as I was with Bella, I could conquer anything.

* * *

**A/N: New Chapter! Yes new lemon as well. I haven't written one since that one at the beginning of the story, so I hope it was decent. Lemons aren't my strong suit, but I try. The reason that Leah is the dominate one is that I feel that since I'm making Bella the one who "wears the pants" in the relationship that Leah's dominate nature should be put somewhere, and where else than the bedroom? I will eventually write one where Bella is a dominate factor, but for now, this works.**

**Now I didn't write in their day in Port Angeles since it really was supposed just be a date. I know I gave hint that Jacob might do something, but he is an observant fuck-tard. He knows he can't do anything in the crowded town, *cough* I hope you know that Jake *cough* Anyways, this is another sort of fluff-ish chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**A Charmed Vampire**


	18. Chapter 18

**An Imprint Of A Lifetime**

**Chapter 18**

**Pairing: Bella / Leah**

**Rating: M for Sexual Content and Language**

* * *

**LPOV**

I think that last night was one of the best nights I've ever had. After an amazing day with my imprint, I got to fuck her senseless that night. I may be submissive to Bella, one because she is more powerful than I am, at least for now, and then just because I enjoy it, but I have to get my kicks somewhere. I get pulled out of my musings by the object of my affections.

"Morning babe, how are you this fine morning?"

"I feel great, last night was amazing, and I'm looking forward to what is to come." I wiggled my eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Bella just laughed and leaned forward to kiss me. Our lips met and I felt the sparks between us. This is what a relationship should be like, invigorating and stimulating, even this early in the day. It's everything I never had with Sam, and I would never go back. Soon we broke the kiss, and Bella got this serious look in her eyes. She could probably see the questioning look in my eyes when she spoke.

"I know it's entirely too early to be having this conversation, but after yesterday, the amazing time I had with you, it's something we'll have to talk about at some point." I was slightly confused, what in the world did Bella need to talk to me about?

"What is it Bella, that couldn't wait until I at least got dressed?"

"The thing is Leah, it can wait, I just don't want to. You reminding me about yesterday made me realize that I can't put this off any longer; we have to start your training, and soon. I don't want to leave you untrained, where anyone can come to try to seize your position from you, hurting you. I couldn't bear if anything happened to you Leah. It would break me, you know how strong the imprint bond is, and it's just as strong as a Lycans' bond with their mate. Losing you would drive me insane. As much as I wish we could wait, we have to start soon."

Training? I sighed. I suppose I do need to start, the sooner I master my powers, the sooner I will be able to take Jake out. I internally growl thinking about him. He tried to claim, and then kill my mate; killing her was bad enough, but trying to claim her? I was outraged at the thought.

"You're right Bella, the sooner I learn, the sooner I can become what I am supposed to be." She smiled at me.

"We don't have to start right this minute, but soon. Maybe today or tomorrow, I need to contact Jaymen and get her here to help me. So if you want to get dressed, I'll go talk to her." I nodded. She grinned at me, then took my face in her hands and brought it to hers. Our lips touched and the kiss slowly deepened. As she broke away, she left me panting, wanting more. She winked and walked out of the room.

"Tease" I murmured under my breath and down the hall I heard her laugh. Grumbling I got up and started getting dressed.

**BPOV**

As much as I didn't want to do this, I knew I had to. I wouldn't always be there to protect her, and she needed to master her powers to protect herself. She was my equal in every respect; she balanced me out, her light to my dark. As I thought on this, I smiled at the prospect, spending the rest of our lives together, Leader of the Light and Leader of the Dark, a formidable couple indeed.

I walked into the forest behind Leah's place and shifted into my Lycan form. Hopefully Jaymen was listening because I needed to talk to her.

"_Jaymen, you out here? I need to talk to you_." After a few minutes of silence, I was about to give up, but she finally responded.

"_Yeah Bella, I'm here, what to you need to talk to me about_?"

"_Where are you? I think this is better said face to face, so no one can listen in_."

"_I'm not far from Forks actually; I can be at your position in a few._"

"_Great, thanks Jay_." I shifted back and waited. Within a few minutes Jaymen landed next to me. Yes I said landed. Jaymen was a phoenix, one of the last of her kind actually. As the Leader of Fire she had to be a creature not easily burned, so it was fortunate that she was such a powerful being. She changed back to her human form.

"So what did you need to talk to me about Bella?"

"As you know, my mate is the new Leader of Light, and I can't train her alone. I need your help. You're the only one I trust enough to help me. I have a few, shall we say loose ends, that I need to tie up, and then I have to start training Leah. She needs to be prepared." I sighed, it was about time I take care of my situation with the Cullens. Technically I was still was with Edward, and although he was giving me space, I knew it wouldn't last much longer.

"Sure thing Bella, whatever you need. I figured you would need my help since I've been a Leader longer than you have, and I trained you" I nodded. Jaymen had been the one to train me, in my younger days. I had a huge deal of confidence she would help me prepare Leah for what was to come.

"Well, let's go back to the house and I'll introduce you to my mate." I was a little nervous as Jaymen and I ran back to Leah, would they get along? Would Jaymen like her and vice versa? Jaymen and I might not be all that close, but still, we were all Leaders, we had to get along, otherwise things might not turn out so good. As we approached the house, I could sense Leah inside, lounging around, waiting for me. I took a deep breath and went inside.

"Leah, there's someone you need to meet. This is Jaymen, she's the Leader of Fire, and she'll be helping me train you." Jaymen smiled and bowed her head slightly out of respect for my mate. Leah got up off the couch and held her hand out to shake. Jaymen grasped her hand firmly and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Jaymen."

"Ditto." I rolled my eyes, Jay, would it kill you to use more than one word.

"Hey Leah, there's some things I need to go take care of, why don't you spend the time getting to know Jaymen a bit better? We'll be seeing a lot of each other in the next few months."

"Sure thing Bella, where are you off to?"

"Oh, just a vampire to break up with and a family to destroy." It pained me to say that, because I knew leaving Edward wouldn't affect just him, it would affect the entire family. They all loved me, except maybe Rosalie, but who really cared about her opinion of me?

"Oh.." Leah trailed off; she knew how much the Cullens had meant to me. I truly didn't want to hurt them, but it was better this way. They could never know I was a Lycan, it would jeopardize everything. We were supposed to be extinct and here I am, seemingly plain old Bella, one of them. I couldn't risk anyone finding out; all it would take would be one touch from Aro. I kissed Leah on the forehead. "I'll be back soon, get to know Jaymen, you two are more similar than you might think."

She nodded and I scampered off. I needed to grab my truck and drive it over to the Cullen's place. As I got in, I just sat there for a few minutes trying to think of how I was going to break this to them. A clean break, or let them down gently? I didn't know how I was going to handle this; I guess I'll see when I get there.

As I approached the Cullen's driveway, I had to mask the traces of my wolf, one of the perks of being a Leader, they wouldn't be able to tell the difference between me and any other human. I added my very potent scent to further throw them off. Lycans had a very bitter scent to vampires, if I smelt amazingly appetizing, they would never suspect anything.

I needed to face the music, it was time.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I'm aware I haven't updated in forever. I've had this chapter half done for months, I just needed something to finish it off with. I left a lot of cliff hangers I know, and I'll get to them when I get to them. Since I'm on my last 3 months of school as a Senior my schedule is a tad busy. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed and whatever.**

**A Charmed Vampire**


	19. Chapter 19

**An Imprint Of A Lifetime**

**Chapter 19**

**Pairing: Bella / Leah**

**Rating: M for Sexual Content and Language**

* * *

**BPOV**

I took a breath and stepped up on the porch. Although I knew they could hear me, I still knocked on the door. Edward opened the door, a giant grin on his face. I could tell he missed me. It had been a few days since I had seen him. I smiled back at him, hoping that what I was about to do wouldn't hurt them too much. He grabbed my hand and took me inside. "Love, it feels like I haven't seen you in forever." I sighed.

"Edward, I need to talk to the family, all of you." In an instant the entire family was situated in the living room, Jasper and Alice sitting in a chair together, Rosalie sitting in Emmett's lap, Carlisle and Esme remained standing. "What is it you need to talk with us about Bella?" Edward looked confused, since he couldn't read my mind; he relied on me to tell him everything.

I'd better just get this over with, a clean break, hopefully. "Listen, I've had an amazing life here with all of you, and I don't regret a second of it, but I can't continue with this life either." I gauged the different expressions, most of them were saddened, Alice and Emmett were the worst, it was like I had just kicked a baby. Rosalie, whom I knew secretly liked me, but never showed it, looked down at the floor, trying to hide her saddened expression. Carlisle and Esme also looked saddened, but looked like they accepted my decision. Jasper, he didn't look sad necessarily, but all the same I could tell he didn't want to me to leave.

Then I looked over at Edward, whose face looked a mixture of confusion and hurt. "What? Bella why is this?" I sighed; he had a right to know, as they all did.

"A wolf imprinted on me." It was close enough to the truth, but far enough away from the reality. Edward nearly exploded at that.

"What! Bella, you can't be serious, you're leaving me for one of those mutts? We're mates Bella, you can't just leave me." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Edward, I can. You know as well as I do that we're not true mates. If we were the wolf wouldn't have imprinted on me. You know that its nature's way, each creature can only have one true mate." Which was true, even though many didn't know it. I could not be Edward's true mate simply because Leah had imprinted on me. Her imprint dictated by Nature's Laws that I had a true mate, and could be no one else's. Edward would find his in due time.

"Which one of the mutts is it?" Edward's eyes were pitch black. The rest of the Cullens were on edge, ready to step in if need be, but otherwise just listening to the conversation between us. "Was it that hot head Paul? Or that one who always make googoo eyes at you, Jacob? Or was it the baby, Seth? Whoever it was, I will kill them." I growled at the thought of him hurting Leah.

"I don't believe that is any of your business Edward. I'm sorry that I'm not your mate, but you will find your true mate in due time. Just be patient." I turned to the Cullens. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, but I'll leave you to it, I suspect you have a lot of talking to do." And without another word, I left, leaving all of the Cullens speechless.

I got back in my car and drove towards home, hoping that Leah and Jaymen were getting long.

* * *

**LPOV**

While Bella was doing whatever with the Cullens, Jaymen and I sat and chatted. A lot of it was just random, meaningless things, but I knew I had to make an effort to really get to know her, since I would be spending a lot of time with her. "So, tell me, what's it like? Being a phoenix."

"Exhilarating, yet lonely. I'm one of the last in existence; thankfully my endless life cycle ensures that as long as I'm not killed by a violent act, that I won't die." I was curious.

"Life cycle? How does that work?"

"It's sort of hard to explain. You see, using my powers takes up energy, and when that energy depletes I die, and am reborn, different face, different personality but all the same memories. In my younger days of a cycle, my powers are at their strongest, but as I get older, my powers become harder and harder to use. At some points, I can even pass out from using them."

"Wow, so how many times have you…"

"Been reborn? More times than I can count, but I guess that's what you get for being a few millennia old." My eyes nearly popped out of my skull. How old was this girl exactly? She didn't look a day over 25, but the vast amount of knowledge the girl must have. "So tell me about yourself Leah, I don't really know much about you."

"Well there's not much to say really, I live on the Quileute Reservation with my mom and brother Seth. My father passed away due to a heart attack. It was my fault really, since he had it because he saw me shift." That was one of the worst days of my life, I felt like a monster for doing that to him, to my mom, to my brother. Jaymen laid a hand on my shoulder.

"It wasn't you fault, you couldn't help it." I shook my head. It was my fault. "Well what happened after that?"

"After I shifted I became part of the Pack. We're the protectors of La Push, we're supposed to protect our people from vampires, but now we're probably protecting them from Jacob and the wolves that left with him." Jaymen nodded.

"And that's why I'm here to help, Bella told me you needed to be prepared, and together we will help you take on your role." A thought crossed my mind.

"Bella said we were more alike than I knew. Why is that?" Jaymen hesitated, and then sighed.

"That is a story left for another time Leah." I nodded, if she wanted to keep it a secret, I wouldn't pry. I knew that I had my share. My ears perked up when I heard a car roar into the driveway. Bella was back.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I got asked to update this story, which is what I'm doing. I'm sorry that it's so short, but I just wrote a near 7k chapter for a different story so I'm a little burned out right now, but I wanted to get at least a little update for you all.**

**I kind of skimped out on the break up scene, but I didn't want it to be too dramatic, as the full impact of it will come into play later on. So never fear, this isn't the last of the Cullens.**

**Like I said in my other story ****She Changed My World**** I don't really have any inspiration for Twilight stories right now, since I'm devoting a lot of it to Lost Girl, so I'm in the process of reading a shit ton of Twilight FanFictions to get ideas on where to go with these. The next update will be longer to make up for the short one this time,**

**So just bear with me as I get my inspiration back! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**A Charmed Vampire**


	20. AN

**Sorry guys! Not an update, sorry. I know how much I hate when my favorite stories get updated, I get excited, then it's only a long A/N. But I felt like this needed to be done.**

**I know that I haven't updated this story in over basically forever. Well I have absolutely no good excuse as to why I haven't. Mostly I started too many stories at one time, none of which are finished. However, my Tanya/Bella story is almost finished, so I'll be able to check off that one. As soon as I finish that one, I'm going to devote my writing time into rewriting this one. I know a lot of people really like this one, the concept at least.**

**However, keep in mind I start writing this as like, a Freshman/Sophomore in high school. Now I'm a Freshman in college. It's pretty safe to say my writing ability has improved a lot since then. I was re-reading this story, so I could have an idea in my head of where it is in the story, because I haven't looked at it for so long. And when I read it, I was like "Wow my writing was bad back then."**

**So I am going to be working on revising this one and rewriting it. The basic story and the AU will be the same, however since my writing talent has improved since then, I want to do a better job at writing it. I will be changing a few things so I can keep you guys on your toes but it will still be a Bella/Leah story, Lycan/Shifter.**

**So yeah, as soon as I finish my Tanya/Bella story, I will be devoting my time to this story. Once again, I deeply apologize for neglecting this, especially when people have been hounding me to work on it.**

**Thanks for understanding and bearing with me.**

**A Charmed Vampire**


End file.
